Eso es lo que piensas
by Pabel Moonlight
Summary: Rose vuelve con Scorpius a Hogwarts tras haber pasado un año en Grecia. Simplemente digamos que las cosas son... diferentes. - M para capítulos posteriores. - TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, pero esta vez no os presento un fic escrito por mí. Éste es un fic en inglés escrito por Lkay09, y el título original es _"That's what you think"._**

**Es un Rose/Scorpius y está genial. Yo me he leído los capítulos que va publicando la autora y son geniales. Son tan sumamente geniales que hablé con ella y le pregunté si quería que lo tradujese para que todos los que no entiendan inglés puedan disfrutar de él.**

**Así que aquí estoy, con el primer capítulo de una increíble historia.**

**Espero que os guste, así que ya sabéis: REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWS. LKay09 y yo los esperamos, porque a ella le motivan para escribir y a mí para traducir.**

**PD. Subiré un capítulo cada semana o dos semanas como mucho.**

**PD2. Sí, está pendiente el epílogo de _En busca de la felicidad_. No he empezado a escribirlo pero tengo ya una idea de cómo se desarrollará. Pero ya sabéis que estoy de exámenes y no puedo dar más de mí.**

**PD3. También está pendiente el capítulo 17 de _Mar, sol y luna_. Éste sí que he empezado a escribirlo y llevo más o menos la mitad. Pero conociéndome, lo que tengo escrito hasta ahora será completamente diferente a lo que publique.**

**PD4. No sé cuándo publicaré _En busca de la felicidad_ y _Mar, sol y luna_. Lo único que tengo claro es que será cuando acabe los exámenes. Pero entendedme, llevo dos meses sin salir de casa estudiando. Aún no he ido a la playa y eso que la tengo a veinte minutos en bus desde mi casa. Sí, estoy subiéndome ya por las paredes. No sabéis las ganas que tengo de EMPEZAR mi verano.**

**PD5. A los que se pregunten por qué voy a actualizar esta historia antes que las mías os lo digo ahora: para publicar esto simplemente tengo que traducir lo que Lkay09 ha escrito, pero para publicar lo mío tiene que venirme la inspiración y tengo que ponerme a redactarlo entero, revisarlo, cambiar cosas, volverlas a revisar, leérmelo entero, volverlo a revisar... Siempre hay algo que quiero poner y al final se me olvida. Siempre hay algo que puedo perfeccionar.**

**PD6. Publiqué hace una semana o así un oneshoot sobre Harry. Son sus pensamientos en los minutos antes de enfrentarse por última vez a Voldemort. Es la primera vez que escribía algo sobre él pero me vino a la cabeza y en cinco minutos lo tenía hecho. Es cortito, cortito y... NO HA TENIDO NI UN SOLO REVIEW. ¿Por qué? ¿No me queréis? Siempre lo digo, pero vuestros reviews son la fuerza motora que me empuja a seguir escribiendo y publicando. Si no me demostráis que estáis apoyándome a mí se me van las ganas de seguir con esto. Y no va en broma, ¿eh? No es ningún chantaje emocional. Es la pura verdad.**

**PD7. Acabo de reeditar el capítulo porque he visto que al traducirlo había algunas cosillas sin sentido. **

**PD8. Ya acabo con las PD's y os dejo leer :)**

**Muchos besos, nos leemos abajo.**

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

Un grito ensordecedor sonó en el tren, y antes de que Scorpius pudiera mirar alrededor para ver qué era, fue prácticamente lanzado hacia atrás por algo que exprimía todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Lo que fuera que le estaba agarrando lo dejó libre de repente, haciendo que él tosiera y tragase grandes cantidades de aire.

-¡Scorpius!

Él miró hacia abajo, masajeando suavemente su pecho, y se encontró cara a cara con su mejor amiga Rose, a quien no había visto hacía más de un año.

Gritando de la alegría, él la cogió y dio vueltas con ella en el pasillo. Dándose cuenta de las miradas que les dirigían, él cogió su mano y entró con ella en el compartimento más cercano, que afortunadamente estaba vacío.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, casi estrangulándola.

-Scorpius… necesito… oxígeno… rompes… pulmones.

Scorpius la liberó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, incapaz de dejar de sonreír de forma bobalicona; sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo. Era idéntica a la sonrisa de Rose.

-¡Mírate! –Exclamó él.- ¡Estás completamente diferente!

Y realmente lo estaba. La última vez que la había visto, su rojizo cabello era un rizado y encrespado lío que ella solía recoger en una coleta. Su piel era pálida, y su figura era curvilínea. Ahora su pelo fluía en largas olas hasta más debajo de sus hombros, y estaba más morena de lo que él la había visto jamás; estaba más delgada también. Ella dio una rápida vuelta sobre sí misma.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Creo que tu familia y yo vamos a pasar un mal trago defendiéndote de tíos a los que se les caerá la baba por ti.

-Pero Scorp, los únicos miembros de mi familia que siguen aquí son Al, Lily, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Louis y los gemelos.

-Oh, es cierto. –Contestó él asintiendo.- Esa es una pequeña cantidad de Weasleys y Potters.

Ella le apartó de un empujón, riendo, y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro. Scorpius miró a su alrededor y sus cejas se juntaron, mostrando confusión.

-¿Dónde está tu baúl?

Rose miró a su alrededor también y sonrió.

-Bueno, eso es por lo que vine a buscarte. ¿No sabrás por casualidad quién va a ser el Premio Anual este año?

Sonriendo con suficiencia, él cruzó un tobillo sobre su rodilla y se echó hacia atrás.

-Estás mirándole.

-¡Gracias a Merlín! –Rose chilló y se lanzó por el compartimento hasta él, abrazándole con fuerza y sentándose después a su lado, con las piernas en su regazo.- Estaba esperando que fueses tú, porque no sabía con quién iba a acabar trabajando, así que estaba rezando para que fueses tú o Al; pero ya conoces a Al, no creo que McGonagall hubiese…

-Rose, -le cortó él- ¿eres Premio Anual?

-¡Sí! –Gritó ella. Estremeciéndose, Scorpius cubrió sus orejas y Rose le empujó juguetonamente.- Y fue una _gran_ sorpresa porque ya sabes, he estado en Grecia un año entero, pero parece que McGonagall pensó que yo podría con ello, y…

Scorpius dejó de escucharla en el momento en que ella empezó a divagar, ya que sabía que eso sólo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, y mientras la estudió.

Ella se comportaba de manera diferente a la última vez que la vio, hace un año y aproximadamente tres meses. Él supuso que tener una apariencia física tan sexy como la de ahora le había dado la confianza en sí misma que antes no tenía.

Scorpius reexaminó ese último pensamiento, especialmente la parte de Rose siendo sexy. Él no podía negar que lo era, pero era ligeramente extraño pensar eso de una chica que había sido su mejor amiga durante los seis años anteriores y por la que jamás se había sentido atraído, ni siquiera un poquito. Avergonzado de tener que reconocérselo a ella, él había tenido esa clase de pensamiento sobre Rose casi como "un chico más" con él y Albus.

-…¿no crees que es una buena idea? ¿Scorpius? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Él dio un pequeño respingo, dándose cuenta que ella estaba moviendo su mano enfrente de su cara, con una sonrisita apareciendo en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que él acababa de volver a la realidad.

-Vaya, Scorp, una chica podría sentirse herida. ¿Siempre desconectas cuando te hablan? –Rose echó su peló por detrás de su hombro y se levantó, sentándose después en el asiento enfrente de él, cruzando sus piernas.- Supongo que estabas pensando en tu novia. Caroline Nott, ¿cierto? – Al ver su expresión sorprendida, ella sonrió.- Vamos, ¿en serio pensabas que Al no me lo contaría? Siendo sincera, estoy ofendida de que no fueses tú quien me lo dijera. Sabiendo que ella es _tu_ novia, y _yo_ soy tu mejor amiga en el mundo entero vamos a tener que conocernos y llevarnos bien en algún momento.

Antes de poder acabar su pequeño discurso, alguien llamó a la puerta del compartimento. Sin esperar una respuesta, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a una chica llamativa de pelo largo, rizado y negro.

-¡Scorpius! –Gritó ella, prácticamente lanzándose a él y besándole firmemente en la boca, y haciendo que Rose se alegrase de haberse cambiado de asiento.- ¡He estado buscándote por todas partes! –Ella se situó al lado de él, tan cerca que no había espacio entre ellos, y Rose notó que la chica entrelazó su mano con la de él. Rose no lo pudo evitar y soltó una risotada. Claramente, ella no conocía a Scorpius, o al menos no era consciente de su preferencia por _algún tipo_ de espacio personal. La chica dirigió su afilada y oscura mirada hacia ella, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa rápidamente.

-¿Y quién eres tú? –Preguntó ella fríamente.- No importa. –Ella siguió hablando, sin dejar a Rose responder.- Puedes irte. –Al ver que Rose no se movía, la expresión de la chica se hizo más dura.- He dicho que puedes irte. Refiriéndome a que te levantes y salgas por la puerta. Tu presencia ya no se necesita aquí.

Los ojos de Rose se estrecharon y descruzó sus piernas, estirando su rodilla y volviéndolas a cruzar de nuevo. Cruzó también los brazos sobre su pecho y se reclinó en el asiento, como desafiando a la chica a que fuera a por ella.

Scorpius miró la escena con sorpresa. Un año atrás, Rose se habría levantado y habría salido, enfrentándole a él después, o hubiese echado un maleficio a la chica, convirtiéndola en un revoltijo burbujeante y cubierto de pus. Ahora, simplemente era dura, fría y cortante. No estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no.

-Caroline, -dijo él mientras apretaba su mano, recordándole que él seguía ahí.- esta es mi mejor amiga, Rose. Rose, mi novia Caroline. –La presentación no fue menos tensa que la atmósfera; de hecho, la intensificó.

Rose y Caroline se miraron la una a la otra durante otro minuto antes de que Rose se levantase y se dirigiese a la puerta.

-No olvides que tenemos la reunión de los Premios Anuales con McGonagall después de la cena. –Dijo con altivez, apoyando su mano en la puerta.- Y honestamente, Scorpius, -añadió mirando a Caroline con desagrado- Esperaba que tu gusto en las tías que te tirabas hubiese mejorado durante el año pasado. Parece ser que cuando no estoy a tu alrededor no tienes ningún tipo de gusto. –Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más, ella se había ido.

Caroline resopló, llamando la atención de Scorpius otra vez.

-Había olvidado lo esnob que es. Es una lástima que no pase este año fuera también.

-Rose no es esnob. –Dijo él defendiéndola.- Fuiste grosera con ella, y ella lo fue contigo por eso. Vosotras dos vais a tener que llevaros bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Caroline no respondió; al menos no verbalmente, prefiriendo sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Scorpius y darle el lote hasta dejarle sin aire.

XXX

Rose se estiró en el asiento del compartimento de los Premios Anuales, apoyando su cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos. Ver a Scorpius otra vez después de tanto tiempo había supuesto cosas graciosas en su interior. ¿Cómo era posible en el nombre de Merlín que él se hubiese vuelto más guapo? Por supuesto que tenía novia. Scorpius Malfoy _siempre_ tenía novia. Si él estaba soltero durante más de tres semanas, toda la población femenina de Hogwarts caía en picado sobre él.

Ella abrió los ojos, medio esperando que Scorp hubiese dejado plantada a su novia y se uniese a ella, pero sabía que no iba a suceder. Ellos posiblemente estaban liándose en el compartimento en ese momento. El pensamiento hizo que Rose quisiese lanzar algo.

Estar enamorada de su mejor amigo también podía hacer cosas graciosas en su interior, aunque si Rose pudiese elegir, no sentiría nada por Scorpius más allá de amistad. Tener sentimientos por él había complicado su vida y, aunque él no lo sabía, parte de la razón por la que se marchó el año pasado fue para alejarse de él durante un tiempo, esperando que sus sentimientos desaparecieran por arte de magia.

Pero no desaparecieron.

Rose gruñó, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Decidiendo hacer algo productivo, alcanzó su baúl y lo abrió, sacando su uniforme. Se cambió rápidamente, esperando que Scorpius entrase en algún momento, la empotrase contra la pared y…

Ella suspiró y meneó su cabeza, cortando de raíz ese pensamiento e intentando desesperadamente deshacerse de la imagen mental que vino acompañada de él.

-¿Rose? –Scorpius asomó la cabeza por la puerta, mirándola y entrando en el compartimento, cerrando la puerta tras él. Tenía la ropa arrugada; ella se dio cuenta, dándole la espalda rápidamente y alcanzando el baúl para dejar la ropa que se había quitado. Su lacio y brillante cabello platinado parecía despeinado por el viento (o como si alguien le hubiese pasado las manos por el pelo, pensó Rose con celos), y su cara estaba sonrojada, su camisa parcialmente desabotonada.

Scorpius se descubrió a sí mismo distraído por la franja de piel morena que se había hecho visible cuando Rose alcanzó su baúl. Él apenas notó cuando ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y cuando lo hizo se forzó a sí mismo a mirarla a los ojos. La ceja de ella se arqueó y sus brazos se cruzaron, no era una buena señal.

-¿Sí? –Dijo ella secamente- ¿Has acabado de follarte a tu novia? Espero que usaseis el hechizo anticonceptivo.

Scorpius se sorprendió. Rose podía ser muchas cosas, pero ella jamás había sido tan ordinaria o brusca con él. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de él, ella suspiró y descruzó sus brazos.

-Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso, y no es tu culpa estar saliendo con esa zorra. –Scorpius arqueó una ceja y ella puso los ojos en blanco.- Como sea, sé que dije que intentaría llevarme bien con ella, pero si sigue tratándome así, yo lo haré también.

Hubo un silencio mientras Scorpius intentaba asimilar los acontecimientos de los últimos veinte minutos.

-Estás diferente. –Dijo finalmente.- Y no sólo por tu aspecto físico. Antes no solías decir palabrotas ni hablar en mal tono. ¿Qué hiciste en Grecia, Rosie?

Ella se encogió de hombros y movió la mano restándole importancia.

-Fui al colegio. Todo salió bien. Me divertí. –Un chico moreno, con cara sonriente y pelo castaño apareció ante sus ojos, pero una vez hubo pestañeado volvió a estar mirando a su asombrado mejor amigo otra vez.

Decidiendo dejar la conversación por el momento, Scorpius preguntó:

-¿Seguimos siendo compañeros de estudio?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco aunque son una sonrisa esta vez, ella contestó:

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos? –Cuando él asintió, ella rió para verse envuelta entre los brazos de su mejor amigo. Mientras la soltaba, el conductor anunció que llegarían a la Estación de Hogsmade en diez minutos.

-Creo que es mejor que me cambie. –Dijo Scorpius sonriendo, andando hasta llegar a su propio baúl, que, junto al de Rose habían sido llevados al compartimento en cuanto subieron al tren. Rose anduvo hasta la puerta y se dio la vuelta para decirle algo.

Lo que fuera que iba a decir voló de su mente cuando le vio. Él ya se había quitado la camisa y estaba buscando el uniforme en su baúl. Rose pudo sentir su mandíbula desencajarse al ver los músculos de la espalda y los hombros de Scorpius. Él no era enormemente musculoso como Marco Thomas lo estaba en su séptimo año, pero no era un chico escuálido.

Scorpius se giró y la encontró mirándole. Ella cerró la boca y se sonrojó.

-Veo que no soy la única que ha cambiado. –Antes de que él pudiese pensar una respuesta, la puerta se cerró detrás de Rose.

Fuera del compartimento, Rose llevó su mano a su pecho, deseando que su corazón se relajase. Decidiendo que era mejor que se moviese antes de que su amigo reapareciese, se puso a deambular por el tren, buscando un compartimento lleno de cabezas pelirrojas.

No los encontró a todos, pero Albus, Lily y Hugo estaban sentados en un compartimento en la parte trasera del tren. Cuando ella entró, Lily saltó dando un grito y abrazó a Rose con fuerza.

-¡Felicidades! –Dijo excitada antes de que Rose pudiese saludarles.- ¡Hemos oído que has conseguido ser la Premio Anual! ¡Y que Scorpius es el Premio Anual! No esperábamos otra cosa de él, pero debo admitir que me sorprendió que tú lo consiguieses porque has estado fuera un año, ¡pero sigo estando igual de contenta! ¡Cuéntame todo sobre Grecia! –Antes de que Rose tuviese tiempo de pensar una respuesta, el tren se zarandeó hasta detenerse y la atención de Lily se desvió. Suspirando mientras daba las gracias al implacable tiempo, Rose rápidamente abrazó a Albus y movió ligeramente su mano despidiéndose de Hugo mientras salía del compartimento.

Ayudar a todos los estudiantes a descargar sus cosas y decirles dónde debían ir era el mismo fastidio de siempre. Una parte de ella echaba de menos ser tan sólo una estudiante y no tener que preocuparse por estar a cargo de todos. Al mismo tiempo, no cambiaría su papel de Premio Anual por nada en el mundo.

Frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a Scorpius y Caroline, se subió en el carruaje más cercano y esperó ansiosamente a que empezase su marcha hacia el castillo. Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiese, dos personas más subieron y, sin la delicadeza de asegurarse de estar solos, empezaron a besarse como si no hubiese mañana.

Ellos se separaron cuando Rose carraspeó mientras bajaba del carruaje. Prefería andar hasta la escuela antes que tener que lidiar con Caroline Nott sobre Scorpius.

Él la miró irse con un poco de arrepentimiento. Los dos siempre habían ido juntos hasta la escuela en el carruaje, tan sólo separándose cuando el festín empezaba. Scorpius suspiró, no le gustaba el principio de este año, a pesar de la vuelta de Rose.

Scorpius no pudo pensar sobre ello mucho más, ya que Caroline tenía otras cosas en mente que no requerían pensar demasiado.

XXX

El trayecto hasta la escuela parecía interminable para Rose, cuya mente no podía evitar pensar lo que estaría ocurriendo en el carruaje de Scorpius y Caroline. Intenó en vano pensar en otras cosas (cómo iban a ser las clases ese año, cuántas travesuras harían los gemelos, si sus compañeras de habitación seguirían odiándola o no…) pero las imágenes de Scorpius y Caroline aparecían y hacían que Rose desease poder hechizarse a sí misma mediante un Obliviate.

Finalmente, los carruajes llegaron y Rose se bajó del suyo con gracia, subiendo la colina y dando los últimos pasos hasta Hogwarts. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, ella levantó su mirada hacia el techo y sonrió.

Sentaba bien estar de vuelta.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿A que está genial? ¿Veis? ¡Ya os lo había dicho!**

**A mí este fic me cautivó desde el primer capítulo. ¡Y puedo aseguraros que los siguientes son mejores aún!**

**Ya sabéis, Lkay09 y yo queremos reviews, ¡MUCHOS REVIEWS!**

**Miles de besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo del fic de la magnífica Lkay09, titulado orginalmente "_That's what you think"._**

**Quería dedicar expresamente este capítulo a JenWright por llevar una semana entera insistiendo en que lo subiera pronto. La verdad es que si no fuera por ella no lo habría subido hasta el lunes.**

**En fin, no me entretengo más y os dejo leer.**

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall alzó la vista cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante.

Los nuevos Premios Anuales, Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley, entraron y se sentaron enfrente de ella. La directora les sonrió, contenta de ver que Rose había vuelto luciendo feliz y saludable después de un año fuera. Si alguien le hubiese dicho veinte años antes que una Weasley y un Malfoy podrían ser Premios Anuales y _amigos_, habría hecho que Madam Pomfrey les examinase por si habían recibido un Confundus.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta a la escuela. –Empezó ella secamente mientras daba a cada uno un trozo de papel.- Estos son los nombre de los Prefectos de este año, aunque estoy segura de que ya lo sabían. Por favor, diseñen un horario lo antes posible. –Ambos asintieron y continuaron estudiando la lista. La Profesora McGonagall estuvo en silencio durante un minuto antes de continuar.- Me gustaría que ustedes organizasen algo para los estudiantes este año, un baile o festival o algo en relación a eso. Los Prefectos también les ayudarán. Y Señorita Weasley… a pesar de estar encantada con su vuelta, al igual que su familia, he de contarle una inesperada noticia.

Rose se tensó, y Scorpius alargó su mano y apretó la de ella, frunciendo su ceño.

-Parece ser que hay cierta hostilidad hacia usted de sus compañeras de habitación, y ellas me han pedido que usted no esté con ellas este año, a excepción por supuesto de su prima Roxanne. A la luz de los acontecimientos, he hecho que una habitación extra se añada a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales, completamente amueblada para que se aloje en ella.

Al escuchar las palabras de la profesora, Rose se relajó. A decir verdad, no tenía ganas de volver a su antigua habitación. Sin contar a Roxanne, que era su mejor amiga y prima favorita además de Albus, las otras chicas con las que compartía habitación la detestaban. Algunas de ellas estaban resentidas por el hecho de que ella pudiese quedar con Scorpius e incluso tener sexo con él, ya que ninguna de sus compañeras era tan importante para él como Rose. La hija de Lavender y Seamus Finnegan especialmente estaba resentida por el hecho de que la familia de Rose sería recordada durante toda la historia, y los demás fueron simplemente pequeños peones en la Guerra, difícilmente mencionados.

-Eso es todo. Señor Malfoy, usted por supuesto volverá a su dormitorio en la Torre de Ravenclaw. Y Señorita Weasley, más le vale que no tenga noticias de que lleva a algún… _visitante_ a su habitación. Ésta será privada, pero ese privilegio tan sólo estará vigente mientras usted cumpla esta regla.

Sonrojándose, Rose asintió y siguió a Scorpius hacia la puerta del despacho cuando la Profesora McGonagall les despidió con la mano.

La pareja anduvo en silencio por el pasillo hasta la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales y la nueva habitación de Rose. Llegaron a una estatua de Isabel I, quien miró hacia abajo, mirándoles imperiosamente y con una ceja levantada.

-Nuevos comienzos. –dijeron ellos. La estatua asintió y se hizo a un lado, revelando un arco en la pared. Ellos entraron en un pequeño pasillo y llegaron a su nueva Sala Común. Se pararon, mirando a su alrededor.

Había sido amueblado con un sofá de dos plazas, una silla y un diván en el que Scorpius se dejó caer y dijo que era más cómodo que el que había en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. La chimenea crepitaba tranquilamente, pero no daba calor alguno, por lo que Rose estaba agradecida. Debajo de las ventanas, a la izquierda de la chimenea, había dos escritorios y dos sillas, cada una de ellas con una pluma, un tintero y una pila de pergaminos. A la derecha de la chimenea había una puerta de caoba que Rose supuso llevaría a su habitación. Se dirigió hacia ella dejando a Scorpius atrás, que estaba leyendo los títulos de los libros que había en la estantería, y abrió la puerta.

-Necesitamos cambiar la contraseña. –Dijo él desde detrás de ella, haciendo que pegase un brinco. Rose se dio la vuelta y le golpeó juguetonamente antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo para inspeccionar su habitación.

La ropa de cama era azul, y los cojines dorados. Desde la ventana se veía parte del Lago y parte del campo de Quidditch, y su baúl ya estaba a los pies de su cama. Rose dejó su varita en la mesilla de noche y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Scorpius, que estaba mirando interesado el baño. Ella le empujó con suavidad para poder mirar ella misma.

No era tan impresionante como el baño de los Prefectos, pero de todas formas era más bonito que el que había compartido con otras cinco chicas durante cinco años. La ducha era espaciosa y estaba provista con los jabones de baño favoritos de Rose. Y tenía un largo espejo y un gran lavabo. No había bañera, pero no le importaba ir al baño de los Prefectos si quería darse un largo baño.

Scorpius silbó.

-Vaya, Rosie, estás bien aquí. Desearía que mis compañeros de dormitorio me odiasen para que yo también pudiese vivir por mi cuenta. –Él estaba sonriendo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio la mirada que ella le estaba dirigiendo a él.

-¿Dónde está Nott? –preguntó ella secamente.

-Probablemente en su dormitorio con todas sus insufribles amigas. –Contestó él, esperando que el último comentario hiciese, al menos, que Rose sonriese. Lo máximo que consiguió fue un ligero movimiento en la comisura de la boca de ella.

-¿Cuándo quieres que hagamos el horario? –Preguntó abruptamente, sin querer hablar más de Nott y arrepintiéndose del hecho de haberla mencionado. Los dos salieron despacio de la habitación de Rose, entrando en la Sala Común.

-Supongo que podemos hacerlo ahora y tener una reunión con todos los Prefectos esta semana.

-Sí. –Contestó Rose, pasando una mano por su pelo.- Eso suena bien. ¿Te gustaría patrullar con alguien en especial?

Scorpius arqueó su ceja mientras la miraba.

-Contigo, por supuesto. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que nosotros somos los Premios Anuales, no tengo demasiado cariño a los otros Prefectos y no creo que pudiese sobrevivir dos horas o más con ellos.

Rose asintió distraídamente y ni siquiera sonrió. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-¿Va todo bien?

-¿Hmm? –Rose le miró y volvió a la realidad, olvidando sus pensamientos.- Oh, sí, todo está bien. Simplemente estoy pensando qué necesitamos dejar hecho ahora, y tengo algunas cartas que necesito enviar después de que tú y yo terminemos.

-¿Cartas? –Preguntó él con curiosidad.- ¿Para quién?

-Para la familia con la que estuve en Grecia. Nos unimos mucho y les prometí que les escribiría ocasionalmente.

Scorpius asintió despacio y se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la chimenea. Rose cogió un trozo de pergamino y la pluma de la mesa y se sentó enfrente de él.

Una hora después, el horario estaba hecho, y ellos estaban satisfechos de que no _demasiada_ gente pudiese quejarse sobre sus compañeros o solicitar un cambio. Rose y Scorpius ya habían decidido que si alguien quería cambiarse deberían solucionarlo ellos mismos y solamente notificar a los Premios Anuales para asegurar su aprobación.

-Te dejaré para que escribas esas cartas. –Dijo él de mala gana.- Disfruta de toda tu privacidad. –Por primera vez en toda la noche, Rose sonrió.

-Créeme, lo haré.

Se quedaron de pie un momento antes de que Scorpius abriese sus brazos para recibir un abrazo. Todavía sonriendo, Rose dio unos pasos hacia delante y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de él, apoyando su mejilla en su pecho. Se quedaron así durante un rato, Scorpius apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

De mala gana, Rose se apartó y volvió al escritorio, ya pensando en qué escribir a sus amigos para poder apartar su mente de su mejor amigo.

-Adiós. –Dijo Scorpius por encima de su hombro mientras salía de la Sala Común. Rose se despidió con la mano de forma poco entusiasta y se sentó a escribir.

_Querida Amber,_

_Aquí está, tu primera letra desde Inglaterra, ¡como lo prometí!_

_De todos modos, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo están tu padre y tu madre? ¡Diles que les mando saludos y dales muchos abrazos de mi parte!_

_Estoy de vuelta en Hogwarts, y soy la Premio Anual de este año, lo que me pone al cargo de muchas cosas. El Premio Anual es mi mejor amigo Scorpius (estoy segura que recuerdas que le mencioné una vez… o dos… o un millón). Creo que trabajaremos bastante bien juntos._

_Pero hablando de Scorpius…_

_Tiene una nueva novia. Sé que esto no debería ser una sorpresa basándome en lo que te he contado sobre él, pero ésta es una auténtica zorra, y con más tendencia a agarrarse a él que las otras. Caroline (es su nombre) y yo no nos llevamos bien, así que este año no va a ser de color rosa._

_Ya he divagado suficiente. ¿Cómo ha sido tu año en lo que llevamos de él? ¿Vas a reunir el valor de pedirle a Michael que sea tu novio este año? ¿O al menos dejar caer alguna indirecta para que te lo pida él? Hazlo por favor, por el bien de nuestra salud, porque tú hablaste tanto de él como yo de Scorpius._

_¡Espero una larga y bonita carta de respuesta!_

_Con amor, _

_Rose._

_P.D. Mis padres dicen que les parece bien que tú y Nikolas vengáis a visitarme en las vacaciones de Navidad. Creo que ya es hora de que conozcáis la nieve. _

Satisfecha, Rose enrolló el trozo de pergamino y lo selló con un golpe de su varita. Ella volcó su atención a un trozo de pergamino en blanco.

_Querido Nikolas,_

Rose dudó, sin saber qué escribirle después del obligatorio "Hola, ¿cómo estás?". ¿Qué debes decirle a un chico que es realmente un buen amigo tuyo pero también es tu formal _folla-amigo_?

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Has encontrado ya un trabajo?_

_Yo no tengo demasiado tiempo (he usado prácticamente todo escribiendo a tu hermana) pero sólo quería asegurarte que no me he olvidado de ti. Estoy bromeando._

_Sé que no eres partidario a escribir largas cartas, pero por favor intenta escribirme __algo__._

_También sé que no estás muy interesado en la monotonía de mi día a día, así que lo haré corto. Estoy en el colegio, soy Premio Anual y las clases empiezan mañana. Oh, ¡y ahora tengo mi propia habitación! Olvidé ponerlo en la carta de Amber, ¿se lo puedes decir por mí?_

_Oh, y mis padres dicen que está bien que tú y Amber vengáis a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad. Necesitáis saber cómo se siente el frío de verdad, ¡y creo que será una sorpresa satisfactoria!_

_No hay nada más que decir. ¡Escribe de vuelta!_

_Con amor, _

_Rose._

Ella echó una rápida ojeada a la carta de nuevo, orgullosa de haber conseguido escribirla. Era realmente sorprendente lo mucho que costaba escribir a alguien con quien, en persona, podrías tener perfectamente una conversación normal.

XXX

Scorpius miró detenidamente desde una esquina, rezando para poder llegar a su Sala Común sin encontrarse con Caroline. Le gustaba su novia, era verdad, pero ella podía llegar a ser un poco pegajosa y no se llevaba bien con Rose.

Él se dio cuenta de cómo debía verse, andando silenciosamente por los pasillos y parándose en cada esquina para comprobar que su novia no estaba. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco a sí mismo y anduvo con confianza por el pasillo. La Sala Común de Ravenclaw estaba tan sólo a dos pasillos de él. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Caroline sabía dónde estaba la torre de su casa.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando estuvo a salvo en la Torre de Ravenclaw, Scorpius llegó a su habitación. Y mientras abría la puerta, deseó haberse quedado en la Sala Común un rato más.

Los gemidos y gritos que venían de la cama de Jonathon Thomas eran una clara señal de que se había olvidado de poner el hechizo silenciador. Scorpius miró a través de la habitación a Al tumbado en su cama, con la almohada en la cabeza en un fallido intento de no escucharlos. Con una sonrisita de suficiencia, movió su varita hacia la cama de Jonathon e instantáneamente se hizo el silencio para los que estaban fuera de ella.

Al se sentó en la cama, dejando que la almohada cayera en su regazo. Mirando a su alrededor, vio a Scorpius y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca se callarían. ¡Es el primer día!

-Al, -Scorpius dijo con paciencia, sentándose en su propia cama- ¿por qué no usaste el hechizo silenciador? –se quitó los zapatos y miró a su mejor amigo con una mueca de diversión.

-Había dejado mi varita en la mesilla de noche, y ya sabes que soy muy vago. Estaba rezando para que parasen en cualquier momento. –Al sonrió avergonzado.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y se tumbó en su cama, intentando decidir si tenía ganas de empezar el primer día de clases mañana o no. Por un lado, siempre había sido un buen estudiante y se llevaba bastante bien con sus compañeros de clase y profesores. Pero por otro lado…

Él, Rose y Caroline tenían casi todas sus clases juntos. Eso, él lo sabía, iba a ser una tortura.

Un sonoro ronquido le informó que Albus se había dormido, y Scorpius intentó hacer lo mismo.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Os ha gustado, ¿verdad?**

**Ya sabéis, hacédnoslo saber a Lkay09 y a mí con REVIEWS. La autora ha puesto el fic en story-alert, así que irá metiéndose para leer vuestros reviews.**

**El siguiente capítulo estará subido en una semana más o menos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Muchos besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Sí, sé que me he retrasado en subir este capítulo pero en mi defensa diré que a los pocos días de subir el último me petó el ordenador (para aquellos/as que no sean españoles, petó quiere decir que se estropeó). He estado súper liada y no he podido llevarlo a arreglar hasta esta tarde.**** El cargador ha muerto y la batería iba en proceso de perecer también. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Cargador y batería nuevos. ¿Y por cuánto me ha salido la bromita? Por un ojo de la cara. Cuando me lo ha dicho la dependienta casi me desmayo...**

**En fin, aquí os traigo la siguiente entrega de este grandísimo fic escrito por Lkay09, cuyo título original es _"That's what you think"_. **

**¡A disfrutar! Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

-Gracias por reunirse con nosotros hoy, señor Potter –Dijo la Profesora McGonagall secamente-. Siento que mi clase interfiera con su sueño reparador de belleza. Por favor, tome asiento. –Ella señaló el asiento de la izquierda de Rose mientras el resto de la clase se reía por lo bajo. Tímidamente, Albus se sentó al lado de su prima.

-¡Oh, cerrad la boca! –gruñó él a Rose y Scorpius, que estaban intentando ocultar su risa en vano. Rose golpeó a Albus con cariño en el brazo antes de que los tres dirigiesen su atención a la Directora. A pesar de su edad, ella aún era una excelente profesora, temida o respetada por todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

Después de Transformaciones, los tres caminaron hacia el aula de Pociones, uniéndose a ellos Caroline Nott. Albus no pudo evitar notar que Rose se volvió muy poco comunicativa en el momento que Caroline chilló y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Scorpius.

Rose, perdida en sus pensamientos, apenas se dio cuenta que Caroline se había unido a ellos en su usual mesa de Pociones.

Elizabeth Wood, una castaña pequeña, entró en la clase y miró a su alrededor hasta ver a Al. Ella caminó hacia su mesa y se quedó de pie a su lado. Albus la miró y sonrió.

-Veo que la mesa está ocupada –Dijo en un tono suave y agradable-. Sólo quería venir a saludarte antes de sentarme al lado de Scamander y sus amigos. Hola, Rose y Scorpius. ¿Habéis pasado un buen verano?

Ambos miraron a la novia de Al y asintieron con una sonrisa como respuesta. Caroline había levantado su mirada hacia Elizabeth con altivez.

-Nott –Contestó ella en un tono de voz serio, hacienda que Albus, Rose y Scorpius intercambiasen miradas extrañados. Lizzie era una de las chicas más educadas y dulces de la escuela. Todos los profesores la querían y jamás se había visto envuelta en un problema. Al y Rose la conocían desde que eran pequeños y nunca la habían escuchado hablar a alguien en ese tono.

Lizzie se giró para ir hacia la mesa donde Lorcan Scamander y otros dos Gryffindor se estaban sentando, pero Rose la cogió del brazo y se levantó.

-Puedes sentarte aquí hoy –Dijo en tono agradable. Al y Scorpius intercambiaron otra mirada de sorpresa-. Yo lidiaré con Scamander. Y… -continuó ella, dirigiendo una fría mirada en la dirección de Caroline- Estoy segura que tú quieres sentarte aquí más que yo.

Antes de que Al o Scorpius pudiesen decir algo en protesta, Rose había cogido sus cosas y se cambió de sitio, haciendo que todos sus compañeros de clase la mirasen sorprendidos.

Scorpius vio cómo se alejaba con un mal sentimiento en la boca de su estómago, como si eso fuera su culpa. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo una sonrisita de suficiencia aparecía en la cara de Caroline, mientras miraba a Rose sacar su caldero con Scamander y sus amigos mirándola. Involuntariamente, sus manos se cerraron en dos puños. Así no era como el año debería estar empezando.

Rose miró al frente o a su caldero durante toda la clase, ignorando a Scamander y sus amigos _(¿Cómo se llamaban?)_ mientras susurraban y actuaban de forma más insoportable de lo habitual para llamar su atención. Ella odiaba no sentarse con sus dos mejores amigos, pero no estaba segura de poder aguantar a Caroline Nott durante una clase entera.

XXX

A la hora de la comida todo el colegio estaba cuchicheando, ya que Rose también se había sentado en otro lugar en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Caroline se regodeaba descaradamente, algo que hizo que Al casi se pusiese enfermo. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué Scorpius estaba saliendo con esa chica, a no ser que fuera porque ya había salido o dormido con la mayoría de las chicas del colegio. Excepto las familiares de Al, por supuesto.

Scorpius parecía distraído durante la comida, algo que Rose notó a través del Gran Comedor. Nott estaba riendo por algo que una de sus amigas había dicho, pero Scorp estaba jugando con su comida y pasando su mirada por la gente. Rose se sentía mal por cambiarse de sitio en las clases, pero no tenía el control suficiente sobre su comportamiento como le gustaría tener. Caroline Nott era capaz de sacarla de sus casillas.

XXX

A pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, Scorpius no parecía encontrar un momento a solas con Rose en los primeros días de clases. Desde que ella había vuelto de Grecia, no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba pasando con ella, que había algo que no le estaba contando.

Incluso después de Herbología, que Caroline no estaba, ella parecía más callada y cerrada en sí misma de lo normal. Elizabeth y Al hablaban felices sobre sus planes para el año próximo, los EXTASIS y lo que querían hacer después _(como si no lo hubiesen hablado ya miles de veces)_ para evitar que se hiciera un incómodo silencio.

Antes siguiera de llegar a poner los dos pies fuera del invernadero, Caroline prácticamente se le echó encima.

-¿Cómo fue tu clase? –Le preguntó.- La mía no fue tan mal. Adivinación es mucho mejor ahora que tengo a Firenze en vez de a la loca de Trelawney. No entiendo cómo es posible que ella siga aquí. Pero tengo Aritmancia después. ¿Me acompañas? –Sin esperar a que él le respondiese, ella enlazó su mano con la de Scorpius y empezó a andar hacia su clase. No se dio cuenta de que Scorpius estaba más pendiente de mirar la figura de Rose alejándose que de escuchar su parloteo.

O al menos ella fingió no darse cuenta. Mentalmente calmaba su furia e intentaba descubrir qué podía hacer para solucionar el problema. Era imposible que ella permitiese a la pequeña mestiza Weasley que hiciese su vida un lío. Ella y Scorpius eran la perfecta pareja sangrepura.

XXX

-¿Qué ocurre, Rose? –Preguntó cansadamente Scorpius dos días después en su reunión de Premios Anuales. Ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada de la agenda en la que tenían planeada la reunión de Prefectos del siguiente día.

-Necesitamos ponernos en contacto con los Prefectos de todas las casas después de estar seguros de que McGonagall aprueba nuestra idea para el festival –Ni siquiera perecía que Rose le hubiese escuchado, aunque él sabía que sí lo había hecho. Su actitud y sus acciones de los últimos días le estaban frustrando sobremanera.

-Rose –Dijo bruscamente-. ¡Maldita sea, mírame!

Sobresaltada, hizo lo que él le había dicho pero se arrepintió inmediatamente. Él había ido a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales nada más acabar el entrenamiento de Quidditch y estaba despeinado y más guapo que nunca. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco y ella se maldijo mentalmente.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó en lo que esperó que pareciese un tono calmado y neutral.

-¿Qué ha estado pasando contigo en los últimos días?

La cara de Rose se mantuvo neutral ante sus últimas palabras. Esa era otra cosa que a él le molestaba: siempre parecía ser capaz de leerla perfectamente y sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando porque se reflejaba en su cara, y ahora… era como si ya no la conociese.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó ella con cuidado. Él la miró de una forma en la que le demostraba que no se creía que no lo supiera, pero lo explicó de todas formas.

-A evitarnos a Al, a Lizzie y a mí. Casi no nos hablas fuera de las clases, o en las mismas clases, ya que estamos. Pareces distraída, y por una sola vez no tengo ni idea de por qué. Sé que los profesores ya han empezado a ponernos deberes, pero normalmente eso no te hace actuar así.

Rose suspiró.

-Lo siento, Scorp. Sólo estoy esperando las cartas de mis amigos griegos. Puede que vengan a visitarme durante las vacaciones de Navidades.

Él hizo un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Eso no era todo, él lo sabía, pero lo dejó pasar. Esperaba que finalmente ella le dijese qué le molestaba. Siempre lo había hecho hasta entonces.

Scorpius sonrió y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, poniendo las piernas de ella en su regazo como solía hacerlo en la Torre de Ravenclaw.

-Eso está bien, ¿no? –Preguntó él. Ella asintió distraídamente y cogió la agenda otra vez.

-Tiene buena pinta, ¿no?

Scorpius suspiró.

XXX

Lizzie sonrió y respondió a los saludos de muchos estudiantes mientras abandonaba la biblioteca, antes de mirar la redacción de Transformaciones que acababa de terminar: _¿Por qué es útil la transfiguración simultánea de objetos en sus contrarios?_ McGonagall sabía cómo empezar el año.

Estaba tan concentrada en releer la redacción para asegurarse de que sus argumentos eran sólidos que no vio a la persona con la que se acababa de chocar, ni la miró mientras seguía andando.

-Lo siento –Murmuró por encima del hombro.

-Más te vale que mires por dónde vas –Gruñó una voz detrás de ella. Lizzie alzó su vista y se encontró con la mirada desdeñosa de Caroline Nott-. Sería una lástima que alguien te empujase por las escaleras –Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar por el pasillo en la otra dirección, dejando a Lizzie envuelta en furia. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su redacción se había caído de su mano.

Al la encontró en la misma posición cinco minutos después mientras iba a la biblioteca.

-Hola –dijo con una sonrisa, depositando un beso en su mejilla-. Se te ha caído esto –Añadió agachándose para coger la redacción de su novia. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la cara de ella-. ¿Lizzie? ¿Qué te pasa, nena?

Ella ni siquiera le escuchó. Albus la escuchó murmurar _"perra"_ mientras seguía mirando el pasillo por donde había desaparecido Nott.

Albus se puso frente a ella, haciendo que Lizzie volviera del trance en el que estaba al verle.

-¡Al! –Dijo ella, sorprendida de verle. Su cara y su voz volvieron a su normal dulzura, pero él pudo detectar algo en ella que estaba diferente.- ¿Me acompañas a mi Sala Común? –Él asintió y entrelazó su mano con la de ella mientras andaban despacio hacia la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Ella no dijo nada más, pero él sabía que algo le molestaba.

Lizzie le dio un rápido beso y desapareció dentro de su Sala Común con un suave _"Buenas noches, te quiero"_ y Al ni siquiera sabía si ella había escuchado su respuesta.

XXX

Una vez en su dormitorio, Al encontró a Scorpius tumbado en su cama y mirando de forma ausente a su dosel. Él se tiró a la suya e hizo lo mismo.

-Rose sigue sin contarme qué le pasa –Dijo Scorpius de repente tras unos minutos-. Parece distraída por algo y ni siquiera intentó negar que ha estado evitándonos los últimos días. Me está volviendo loco.

-Bienvenido al club –Dijo Al con cansancio, haciendo que su mejor amigo le mirase-. Y no es solo por Rosie. También hay algo que está molestando a Elizabeth. Hace media hora me la encontré de pie en medio de un pasillo y parecía extremadamente molesta por algo. Nunca la había visto así, Scorpius. Y ella no me cuenta qué pasa –Suspiró él, y dos camas antes Scorpius hizo lo mismo.

-Mujeres –Murmuró Scorpius.

-Mujeres –Repitió Al.

Scorpius rió.

-Elizabeth Wood será tu novia, pero Rose Weasley no es la _mía_.

-Lo que digas, tío –Contestó Al.

Antes de que el joven Malfoy pudiese protestar más, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Jonathon Thomas entró con una rubia de quinto año cogida del brazo. Ambos pararon al ver a Albus y Scorpius.

-Esta noche no, Thomas –Dijo Al rotundamente-. Nos duele la cabeza.

XXX

Rose estaba tumbada en la cama de su solitaria habitación, pensando que casi preferiría estar en su anterior dormitorio con sus odiosas compañeras. Al menos tendría a Roxanne para hablar. En vez de eso, ella tenía que estar sola y convencerse a sí misma de encontrar otras cosas en las que pensar que no fuesen Scorpius.

Esto era ridículo, se dijo ella misma. Ella no era Nott. Él no estaba interesado en ella. Probablemente él la veía como una hermana pequeña. Ese pensamiento hizo que Rose quisiese vomitar. Ella había intentado superar lo que sentía por él y mover página. Sino, ¿por qué se habría ido a Grecia y se lió con Nikolas? Ese hecho le recordó que ella estaba enamorada de él y sabía que él jamás se enamoraría de ella.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Os ha encantado, ¿verdad?**

**Ya sabéis, Lkay09 y yo queremos saber vuestra opinión. Así que, ¿qué debéis hacer? Sí, exacto: MANDAR REVIEWS.**

**Muchos besos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Pabel Moonlight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sí, lo sé. Sé que he tardado demasiado tiempo en subir este capítulo. Pero no voy a intentar buscar excusas. Después de mes y medio estudiando por los exámenes necesitaba aprovechar mi merecido descanso, así que eso es lo que he hecho. He disfrutado de mis vacaciones en la playa. Y allí no tengo Internet, así que aunque hubiese estado trabajando en esto no podría haber subido este capítulo.**

**Con respecto a las siguientes actualizaciones he de decir que no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré. Intentaré que no sea mucho (15 días como máximo) pero ahora empiezan las clases y además los capítulos son mucho más largos (casi el doble de páginas, o incluso más).**

**Como siempre, recordaros que este fic no es mío, pertenece a Lkay09 y el título original es _That's what you think_.**

**Eso es todo, no me extiendo más.**

**Espero que os guste y también espero los reviews (igual que Lkay09).**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Septiembre se desvaneció dando paso a Octubre. Las temperaturas empezaron a bajar y las hojas pasaron a ser marrones, amarillas y rojas mientras caían de los árboles. Antes de que los estudiantes pudiesen parpadear, el primer partido de Quidditch del año estaba sobre ellos: Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor.

Rose sería feliz si ganaba cualquiera de los dos equipos, considerando la cantidad de su familia que pertenecía al de Gryffindor, pero Al y Scorpius le miraron de forma intimidatoria cuando ella lo mencionó. Rose decidió que sería mejor para su seguridad que animase a Ravenclaw.

Parecía que Scorpius y Al estaban enfermos esa mañana durante el desayuno, y Lysander Scamander –que estaba sentado al final de la mesa- también lo parecía. Él era el guardián, mientras Scorpius era un cazador y Albus el buscador (cosa que a nadie sorprendía) y el capitán.

Rose miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y no pudo evitar sonreír. Este partido, más que ninguno a lo largo del año, sería un partido familiar, hermanos contra hermanos y primos contra primos. El hermano pequeño de Rose era uno de los cazadores de Gryffindor, junto a sus primas Lily y Lucy. Nadie había esperado que las hijas de Percy jugasen, considerando su falta de talento; así que Molly se había sentado en las gradas durante sus cinco años escolares. Lucy, por otro lado, sorprendió a todos hacía tres años, cuando estaba en segundo y superó a todos menos a Lily.

Lorcan, el hermano de Lysander, era el guardián; y otro de los primos de Rose, Fred, era un golpeador, como lo fueron su padre y su gemelo.

Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, iba a ser un muy buen partido.

Rose devolvió su atención a sus mejores amigos, ninguno de los cuales habían tocado la comida de sus platos. Ella suspiró.

-No hará ningún bien a Ravenclaw que su capitán y su mejor cazador se caigan de sus escobas por inanición. Comed _algo_ –los dos chicos la miraron inexpresivamente-. Me hará sentir mejor –añadió, consiguiendo que ellos suspirasen y cogiesen sus tenedores. Scorpius masticó un huevo frito y media tostada, mientras Al intentaba comer dos galletas pequeñas y algunas salchichas. Orgullosa de haber hecho que comiesen algo, Rose besó a los dos chicos en la mejilla antes de irse a su habitación a por su bufanda y su abrigo.

Scorpius la vio marcharse y acercó su mano a su mejilla, acariciándola levemente. Desde que él y Al entraron en el equipo en segundo año, ella sólo besaba a Al antes de cada partido para desearle suerte. Ella acababa de besarle a él para irse después, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Lizzie se detuvo después para desear buena suerte a Al antes de dirigirse al campo, y los chicos no tardaron en irse. Estaban dirigiéndose a los vestuarios cuando Caroline apareció de la nada y cogió la mano de Scorpius, haciendo que parase. Al rodó sus ojos y siguió andando; no tenía ningún interés en verles besándose y restregándose el uno contra el otro.

-Buena suerte, Scorpius –dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada antes de volver a pegarle contra ella y besarle hasta dejarle sin respiración. Había visto a Rose darle un beso durante el desayuno y estaba decidida a que _éste_ sería el beso que él tendría en mente durante el partido-. Te veré después del partido –susurró a su oído en un tono sensual, antes de andar hacia el campo. Sonrió a Weasley cuando pasó a su lado, sabiendo que ella lo había visto todo.

Rose se quedó sin habla y luchó para que las lágrimas no se escapasen de sus ojos. Amber le había metido en la cabeza que no conseguiría nada llorando, excepto lástima y un cutis manchado; y ninguna de las dos cosas le conseguiría un novio. Un año atrás, ella habría huido antes de que Scorpius pudiese verla, pero esta vez se quedó donde estaba y consiguió quitar cualquier tipo de emoción de su rostro antes de que él se diese la vuelta.

Scorpius se giró para ver a Caroline irse, y vio a Rose ahí de pie. Algo destelló en sus ojos antes de que su rostro se endureciese. Él se sintió culpable por una razón que no podía identificar (parecía que le estaba pasando mucho ese año).

-Vine a desearte suerte –dijo ella sin emoción alguna-. Pero aparentemente ya has tenido suficiente –antes de que Scorpius pudiese responder, ella había desaparecido en la entrada de las gradas.

Él suspiró y entró en el vestuario del equipo de Ravenclaw, respondiendo a los saludos de los otros miembros del equipo y cambiándose sin decir nada más.

Al les dio la misma charla pre-partido que habían escuchado de su anterior capitán los dos últimos años y ellos recorrieron la distancia hasta el campo mientras el equipo de Gryffindor hacía lo mismo con sus equipaciones rojas y doradas.

Rose, con su prima Roxanne a su lado, les vio alrededor de la mayor señora Hooch. Roxanne era la única Weasley o Potter que conocía los sentimientos de Rose por Scorpius, y Rose ya le había contado lo que había visto entre él y Nott antes del partido.

Roxanne era la más callada y observadora del clan Weasley-Potter, y desde la vuelta de Rose le había prestado especial atención a Scorpius Malfoy. Ninguna de las dos parecía haberse dado cuenta, pero él había estado mirando en la dirección de Rose más de lo que solía hacer, y ciertamente más de lo que miraba en la de Nott. Ella aún no había descubierto si él se sentía atraído por ella o si simplemente estaba intentando acostumbrarse a su nuevo look. Roxanne no sabía cuál de las dos opciones sería mejor para el corazón de Rose.

Las dos miraban el partido con ansiedad, aunque Roxanne a veces miraba a Rose también. A pesar de que ella había dicho que había superado lo de Scorpius, su rostro se iluminaba cuando le miraba y animaba con más fuerza cuando él marcaba.

El resultado después de dos horas era Gryffindor arriba por 260 a 220. Mucha presión estaba ahora en los Buscadores: si Frank Longbottom cogía la snitch, Gryffindor le daría a Ravenclaw su peor derrota en los últimos 20 años. Si Albus la cogía, Ravenclaw podría ganar por 10 puntos y sería la remontada más impresionante para su Casa.

Rose envolvió mejor su cuello en su bufanda y se fijó en Al. Hacía mucho viento, y éste hacía que la temperatura bajase varios grados porque era muy frío.

Al miró el campo con nervios, rezando para encontrar la snitch antes que Longbottom. No quería ser el capitán que llevase a Ravenclaw a su peor derrota en años. Su equipo seguiría apoyándole, y su familia y Lizzie seguirían queriéndole y estarían orgullosos de él, pero quería ganar la Copa ese año. James había conseguido la Copa para Gryffindor tres años seguidos y Al quería desesperadamente conseguirla para su Casa y su equipo.

Frank hizo un giro no muy lejos de donde Albus estaba. Con su corazón latiendo deprisa, Al fue tras él, haciendo que su escoba fuese lo más rápido que podía. Su Cometa de Fuego 360 era más rápida que la Nimbus 6001 de Frank, pero Longbottom le llevaba la delantera.

El sonido del viento y los gritos del público se mezclaban con el sonido de su sangre corriendo por sus orejas, mientras sus ojos seguían la snitch de cerca. Longbottom era bueno, pensó Al durante un segundo, pero él no tenía una familia que desde siempre había jugado a Quidditch y que habían nacido con el juego en la sangre.

Scorpius vio a Al desde el otro lado del campo, y cuando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro del chico de pelo revuelto, él supo que Frank Longbottom iba a perder la batalla. Él se dio la vuelta para observar a Rose, que estaba preparándose para la tradicional celebración de después del partido. Pudo ver que estaba al lado de Roxanne, y que las dos estaban animando a Al con todo el aire de sus pulmones. El viento estaba revolviendo su dócil (o al menos a partir de ese año) cabello, haciendo que bailase alrededor de su cabeza.

Ella se giró y se encontró con su mirada, sonriendo (si era posible) de forma más brillante. Scorpius se sintió magnetizado por su sonrisa y por su cara de pura felicidad. Era como si ellos estuvieran en su propia pequeña burbuja.

Roxanne tiró de la manga de Rose para dirigir su atención al partido, y con ello el momento acabó. Scorpius tenía la esperanza de que ella bajase al campo justo cuando ellos ganasen.

Él volvió al partido justo a tiempo para poder ver a Al sacarle la delantera a Longbottom y después volar hacia arriba de forma victoriosa con la pequeña bola dorada en su mano.

El público estalló: todo el mundo estaba gritando de alegría. Los de Ravenclaw por su victoria, y todos los demás con ellos. A pesar de que la guerra hubiese acabado hacía décadas, seguía habiendo una natural enemistad entre muchos Gryffindors y Slytherins, y los de las túnicas verdes disfrutaban viendo la derrota de sus rivales. Incluso los Gryffindors estaban animando a los de Ravenclaw educadamente. Al descendió al suelo y apenas pudo ponerse de pie cuando fue rodeado por su equipo y la mitad de su casa. Dejaron que Lizzie pasase y ella le dio a Al un gran abrazo y un beso por la victoria.

Scorpius tocó el suelo cerca de Al e instantáneamente empezó a buscar una melena roja.

Justo cuando la vio luchando contra la masa de gente para conseguir entrar en el campo, escuchó una voz llamándole detrás de él. Apenas se había girado, pero Caroline ya estaba rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas mientras le besaba con determinación.

Se separaron y ella sonrió.

-Ha sido un partido impresionante, así que pensé que merecías un premio impresionante –ella bajó sus piernas al suelo pero mantuvo sus manos alrededor de su cuello-. ¿Nos vemos en una hora en las mazmorras? –preguntó de forma seductora. Antes de poder responder, ella le había besado de nuevo para irse después, meneando sus caderas suavemente.

Aún algo aturdido por su ataque, Scorpius se volvió hacia donde Rose había estado intentando ir hacia él.

Ella no estaba a la vista.

Él se giró y encontró a Al y Lizzie mirándole con lo que parecía decepción en sus caras. Al movió su cabeza ligeramente, intensificando el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía. Él nunca había sido de los que rompían las promesas, y ahí estaba ahora, rompiendo una de las viejas promesas que hizo a su mejor amiga. Scorpius empezó a andar lentamente hacia el vestuario mientras la alegría de la victoria se iba convirtiendo en amargura, cuando tuvo una repentina idea y cambió de rumbo, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo.

XXX

Rose entró en la biblioteca y suspiró aliviada: estar rodeada de libros siempre había tenido un efecto calmante en ella. Rápidamente, caminó hacia su esquina favorita y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana.

-¡Ugh! –murmuró en un tono frustrado-. ¡Esa zorra estúpida! –su cabeza cayó entre sus brazos, que descansaban en sus rodillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

_-¡Sí! –gritó Rose desde las gradas mientras Scorpius marcaba el cuarto gol. Era el que más había marcado de todos aquellos que solicitaban el puesto de cazador. Al ya había sido elegido como buscador y estaba sentado con sus compañeros de equipo, que parecían extremadamente pequeños y nerviosos._

_El capitán y Scorpius miraron a Rose, el primero mirándola con ira y el segundo sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_El capitán voló hacia Scorpius y asintió, aunque parecía que lo hacía a regañadientes. En cuanto se fue, Scorpius se giró hacia Rose y sonrió de la forma más deslumbrante que ella jamás había visto en él. Se acercó a ella y desmontó de su escoba a su lado en las gradas._

_-¡Lo conseguí! –exclamó, como si ella no lo supiese ya. Él la envolvió con sus brazos y la apretó contra sí con fuerza. Rose rió y le abrazó de vuelta._

_-Y yo consigo el primer abrazo –contestó con una sonrisa._

_-Siempre conseguirás mi primer abrazo después de cada partido, ganemos o perdamos –dijo él solemnemente. Rose casi se puso a reír, pero después se dio cuenta de que él hablaba completamente en serio._

_-¿De verdad?_

_Scorpius asintió, su gesto aún era solemne._

_-Mi padre me advirtió antes de subir al tren el año pasado que podría no tener ningún amigo y que podría ser el blanco de las burlas porque soy un Malfoy. Pero tú te hiciste mi amiga de todas formas, e hiciste que Al lo fuese también, incluso aunque vosotros dos teníais más razón que nadie para odiarme, considerando quiénes son vuestros familiares. Así que vas a tener el primer abrazo después de cada partido porque tú fuiste la primera en hacer un esfuerzo por conocerme de verdad. Te lo prometo._

_Ambos sonrieron y después volvieron a abrazarse._

_Al separarse, la goma de pelo que estaba sujetando el cabello de Rose se soltó, dejando libre su masa de rizos. Ella dejó escapar un sonido frustrado mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos otra goma. Al no encontrar otra hizo otro sonido, esta vez de furia._

_Scorpius rió suavemente, causando que ella le mirase furiosa._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Scorp? Ésta es la tercera goma que se me ha roto hoy y me estoy volviendo loca. ¿Por qué tuve que heredar este maldito lío de rizos?_

_Él siguió sonriendo y con cuidado pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja._

_-No entiendo por qué intentas domesticar tu pelo, Rosie. Es loco y fiero, justo como tú._

_Ella le miró pensativa, y el mechón de pelo escapó de detrás de su oreja de nuevo._

_-¿Tú crees?_

_Riéndose otra vez, él asintió._

_-Sí, lo hago –él volvió a colocar el mechón detrás de su oreja y después la acercó para darle otro abrazo antes de dirigirse hacia el castillo. Mirándole mientras volvían, Rose sintió cómo su corazón dejaba de latir._

_Empezó a hacer eso con frecuencia cuando estaba con él._

Rose dejó escapar otro sonido de frustración. Su cabeza aún descansaba sobre sus brazos. Alguien cerca de ella tropezó y Rose alzó su cabeza.

Scorpius estaba enfrente de ella, aún con el equipaje de Quidditch puesto. Parecía ligeramente avergonzado.

-Hola.

Rose le miró durante un largo momento, haciendo que Scorpius se sintiese levemente incómodo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó finalmente de forma impaciente.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al chico, pero un momento después Scorpius pudo recordar por qué prácticamente había corrido hasta la biblioteca.

-Lo siento –dijo finalmente-. Ella apareció de la nada y me sorprendió, y yo no pretendía… estaba buscándote a ti. Planeaba continuar nuestra tradición.

Rose aún seguía mirándole.

Scorpius la miró de vuelta, sintiéndose más y más nervioso, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado cuando estaba cerca de Rose.

-¿Vas a decir algo? –dijo bruscamente-. ¿O simplemente vas a quedarte ahí sentada mientras me miras como si fuese una de esas gárgolas extrañas que hay cerca de la Torre de Astronomía?

Rose compuso una media sonrisa y después suspiró.

-Está bien, Scorpius. Supongo que esperaba que todo siguiese de la misma forma a pesar de que he estado fuera durante un año. Es mi culpa. Siento haber huido de ahí.

Él exhaló y la miró un poco confundido.

-¿Todo bien?

Rose soltó una carcajada y después le sonrió, levantándose.

-Está todo bien, Scorp. Nott es tu novia en este momento, así que ella puede tener un abrazo o lo que sea después del partido. Pero yo sigo siendo tu mejor amiga, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto –contestó él.

-Bien.

Se quedaron ahí un momento antes de que Rose avanzase y le abrazase. Sorprendido, Scorpius envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza. Ella era ligeramente más alta que su novia, y la altura de Caroline hacía que los besos y los abrazos fuesen algo extraños.

Una pequeña lechuza voló por la biblioteca, haciendo algunas volteretas en el aire mientras se dirigía hacia Rose, consiguiendo que la Señora Pince se enfadase cuando chocó contra algunos libros. La pequeña lechuza ululó con felicidad mientras volaba sobre las cabezas de Rose y Scorpius, haciendo que ellos la mirasen también. Rose sonrió al verla y Scorpius la miró con sorpresa.

-No es Pig, ¿verdad? –preguntó finalmente.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, aun mirando a la lechuza mientras sobrevolaba por encima de ellos. Rose se puso contenta al ver que sostenía dos cartas, aunque una era significativamente más larga que la otra. La que ella pensaba que era de Nikolas parecía la mitad de un pergamino, y estaba camuflada por el rollo de Amber, que recordó a Rose esos dibujos de los rollos de pergamino que había visto de la Biblioteca de Alejandría.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que seguían teniendo sus brazos entrelazados en el cuerpo del otro y se separaron. Rose se puso de puntillas para alcanzar al pequeño pájaro. Él ululó y se posó sobre su hombro, mordiendo su oreja afectivamente.

-Éste es Junior –explicó Rose, y Junior ululó para confirmarlo-. Parece ser que un día durante quinto año Pig se hizo amigo de una lechuza hembra. Lo siguiente que sé es que apareció este pequeño y papá me dijo que me lo podía quedar porque Pig le vuelve loco. Mamá insistió en que me lo llevase a Grecia para que pudiese escribirles a menudo, aunque yo le dije que hacer un viaje tan largo varias veces al año podría matarle. Bueno, llegamos a Grecia y Junior se enamoró de mi amiga Amber. Y también de Grecia. No parecía que se quisiese ir, y Amber le adoraba, así que dejé que se lo quedase.

Scorpius miró cómo la pequeña lechuza acariciaba con su cabeza el cuello de Rose y sonrió.

Ella desató las cartas y las metió en el bolsillo de su túnica, y Junior ululó feliz: había hecho su trabajo.

-Voy a irme para leerlas –dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su bolsillo-. Podríamos quedar en los próximos días y así elaboramos más planes para el festival de Noviembre. ¿Te parece? –Scorpius asintió y Rose sonrió-. Genial, entonces me voy a mi habitación. Te veo mañana, ¿vale?

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, ella se acercó a él de forma impulsiva y besó su mejilla, tal y como había hecho esa mañana antes del partido, y se fue de la biblioteca, con Junior aún sobre su hombro. Scorpius la vio irse antes de dirigirse a la zona de Transformaciones y buscar un libro.

XXX

Rose entró en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales, y Junior voló desde su hombro hasta el reposabrazos del sofá. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas y abrió primero la carta de Nikolas.

_Querida Rose:_

_¿Lo ves? ¡Te he contestado! Parece ser que tienes muy poca fe en mí. Debo decirte que me duele, me duele mucho._

_No hay muchas novedades por aquí, aunque estoy seguro de que Amber no estará de acuerdo. Cuidado, está escribiéndote una novela en vez de una carta, la he visto. ¡Se parece a ese libro muggle, "Guerra y Paz"!_

_No, aún no he encontrado un trabajo, eres la millonésima persona que me lo pregunta. ¡Felicidades!_

_También felicidades por ser la Premio Anual y por conseguir tu propia habitación. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda ir a visitarte? ¿Revivir viejos tiempos, tal vez? Ja, no te preocupes, estoy bromeando. Sé que tu corazón sigue perteneciendo al chico Scorpion._

_Por supuesto que iré en las vacaciones de Navidad._

_Eso es todo, hablamos más adelante._

_-Nikolas_

Rodando los ojos, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro, Rose abrió la carta de Amber. Tal y como había pensado en un principio, la suya era mucho más larga que la de Nikolas. Se acomodó mejor en la silla y empezó a leer.

_Querida Rose:_

_¡Hola! ¡Estoy muy contenta de que me hayas escrito tan pronto! ¡Felicidades por ser la Premio Anual! ¡Y Nikolas dice que tienes tu propia habitación! ¡Es impresionante!_

_Mamá y papá te mandan abrazos y amor con mi carta. Creo que sabían que no tendría sentido enviártelos con la carta de Nikolas._

_Y sí, creo recordar vagamente que mencionaste a Scorpius cuando no estabas follándote a mi hermano. No te preocupes. No hay resentimiento. Aunque sigo creyendo que tú y Nikolas hacéis una pareja muy bonita, deberías intentar tener una relación con él. Probablemente he gastado tinta escribiendo esto, ¿no?_

_¿Cómo ha reaccionado con tu nuevo look? Sé que tú no te ves diferente, pero créeme, lo estás. Debo buscar algunas fotos del antes y del después para mandártelas, y puede que entonces me creas._

_Oh, eso me recuerda… ¿se lo has enseñado a alguien ya? No eres de las que llevan ropa excesivamente corta y pequeña, pero está en tu hombro, así que con una camiseta sin mangas se verá. ¡Hazme saber las reacciones!_

_Nunca creerás lo que ha estado pasando aquí desde que te fuiste…_

Rose se saltó la gran cantidad de cotilleos que Amber hacía incluido, muchos de ellos sobre gente a la que Rose ya había olvidado o de la que nunca había oído hablar. Sabía que las tonterías que decía Amber sobre la anterior "relación" de Rose y Nikolas (llamada así por la ausencia de una palabra mejor) estaban hechas para reírse y tocarle un poco las narices, pero también sabía que una parte de Amber realmente deseaba que Nik y Rose lo intentasen de verdad y empezasen a salir.

_Eso es todo, no es mucho, lo sé _(Rose se rió mientras leía por encima los siete u ocho párrafos de cotilleos)_ pero pensé que querrías algo que te distrajese de Scorpius y su novia. Espero que ella no le acapare. Aunque digo muchas cosas sobre ti saliendo con mi hermano, sé lo mucho que Scorpius significa para ti, así que una parte de mí también quiere que vosotros dos estéis juntos._

_Y me encantaría ir durante unas semanas en Navidades. Mamá dijo que está bien, pero se emocionó, diciendo lo mucho que sus pequeños estaban creciendo y que ella nunca había pasado unas Navidades sin nosotros y que qué se suponía que debía hacer ella sola. Simplemente hazme saber cuándo empiezan tus vacaciones y yo te diré cuándo empiezan las mías. Sabes que Nikolas tiene vacaciones permanentes._

_Esto es todo por ahora. ¡No puedo esperar a volver a saber de ti!_

_Oh, y he enviado a Junior porque dije tu nombre delante de Nikolas y se puso furioso: creo que te echa de menos._

_¡Mucho amor!_

_Amber_

Rose sonrió y volvió a enrollar la carta, la tocó con su varita para sellarla y la mandó volando hasta su habitación junto a la de Nikolas. Junior parecía haberse quedado dormido en el reposabrazos del sofá, y ella se quedó mirando el fuego durante unos minutos mientras pensaba.

Amber y Nikolas iban a ir por Navidades, lo que era algo bueno, pero Rose necesitaría hablar con ellos antes de que conocieran a sus amigos. Ambos tenían la mala costumbre de decir cosas (no muy sutilmente) que deberían no comentarse o directamente olvidarse.

Rose suspiró y cerró sus ojos un momento, intentando dejar su mente en blanco para poder ir a dormir. Sabía que probablemente debería pasarse por la Torre de Ravenclaw un rato para estar con sus amigos durante la fiesta de la victoria, pero también sabía que la breve visita que ella tenía en mente se convertirían en varias horas allí metida. Y ella no quería tener que lidiar con las miradas fulminantes de sus compañeros de casa.

Exhausta por las noches de poco sueño gracias a su mejor amigo (aunque él no lo sabía), Rose se levantó de la silla y se dirigió despacio hacia su habitación, asegurándose de dejar la puerta entreabierta para que Junior pudiese entrar más tarde si quería. Se quedó dormida en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

XXX

Scorpius entró en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales veinte minutos más tarde, sosteniendo dos cervezas de mantequilla para celebrar la victoria. No vio a Rose por ninguna parte, así que fue hacia su habitación despacio, intentando no hacer ruido ni chocar contra nada.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y él se asomó a ella, empujándola levemente para abrirla un poco más. Rose parecía estar dormida en su cama, lo que hizo que Scorpius se quedase ligeramente decepcionado. Dejó una cerveza de mantequilla en el aparador que había al lado de la puerta y miró a Rose dormir durante unos minutos. Ella estaba sonriendo, y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que era algo que no la había visto hacer mucho últimamente: parecía que Rose estaba siempre distraída o sus sonrisas parecían forzadas. Él se deleitó con lo que veía y se pilló a sí mismo sonriendo también.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? A mí personalmente me ha encantado. Ya se empiezan a ver cambios en Scorpius y a partir de aquí la historia empieza a enganchar de verdad.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, ¿vale?**

**Muchos besos y no olvidéis los reviews, **

**Pabel Moonlight.**


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Aquí vuelvo –por fin– con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia._

_Como ya sabéis, este fic no es mío, sino de _Lkay09, _y el título original es _"That's what you think"_._

_Una vez más os digo que no sé cuándo volverá a ser la siguiente actualización. Supongo que cuando encuentre el tiempo de traducir el capítulo (cada uno son unas 15-17 páginas de word, letra Verdana y tamaño 9,5, así que imaginad...). Y para poder traducirlo y que esté bien hecho, necesito tener la cabeza despejada y centrarme en ello, ya que no es tan fácil como parece._

_En fin, como siempre, la autora y yo esperamos que os guste. _

_Besos,_

_Pabel Moonlight._

* * *

En Hogwarts la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería los rumores corrían continuamente, y los alumnos estaban siempre esperando a algo o alguien a quien analizar. Todo el mundo quería un poco de cotilleo o querían saber lo que todo el mundo sabía y de lo que estaban hablando.

Desde más o menos el primer mes de colegio habían sido Rose y su gran cambio, su nuevo look, y además había debates y apuestas sobre con quién se liaría y cuándo lo haría. Según ellos, una no estaba tan buena y no hacía uso de ello.

Después vino la especulación de que tal vez ella estaba liándose con varios chicos del colegio pero encontraba una forma de mantenerlo escondido, algo de lo que todos se maravillaban. Cuando nadie pudo encontrar una evidencia a eso, los rumores empezaron a circular que ella estaba acostándose con su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy. Ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos (la gente convenencieramente ignoraba el hecho de que siempre había sido así), estudiaban juntos, o "estudiaban" juntos, Weasley tenía ahora su propia habitación… Para el resto del colegio parecía obvio que estaban juntos a escondidas de Caroline Nott.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los rumores llegaron a los oídos de las tres personas involucradas en él. Rose y Scorpius rodaron los ojos y continuaron con su día a día, estudiando y trabajando juntos como Premios Anuales. Scorpius ignoró las bromas de sus compañeros de equipo, siendo Al la excepción. Rose ignoró a todo el mundo excepto a los miembros de su familia: jamás le habían caído demasiado bien el resto de alumnos.

Caroline, por otra parte, escuchó los rumores y empezó a temer que fuesen verdad. Cada segundo que Scorpius pasaba con Weasley era un segundo demasiado largo, y ella cayó en la trampa de su propia inseguridad. Decidida a aferrarse a Scorpius Malfoy y mantenerla tan alejado de Weasley como fuera posible, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

A principios de Noviembre, mientras los alumnos estudiaban sus exámenes y Hufflepuff y Slytherin se preparaban para su partido de Quidditch, el rumor volvió a dar algo de lo que hablar. A pesar del extenso horario, las interminables tareas como Premio Anual, las reuniones de prefectos, las clases, los deberes y tratar de mantenerse unida a sus amigos, Rose Weasley aparentemente también encontraba tiempo para una cosa más.

Un novio.

Llamado Lorcan Scamander.

Nadie en el colegio parecía saber cómo había pasado: Rose era muy estudiosa y trabajaba duro, y Lorcan era ruidoso e insoportable, y estaba considerado un milagro que él acabase los deberes. Al y Scorpius estaban especialmente perplejos: ella nunca les había dicho nada a ninguno de los dos sobre hablar con Scamander o verse con él fuera de sus clases de Pociones, donde ella seguía sentándose a su lado en vez de donde siempre se había sentado, entre los dos chicos.

Solamente Roxanne no parecía sorprendida por los nuevos acontecimientos. Ella lo interpretaba de dos maneras: o Rose realmente se sentía atraída y le gustaba el mayor de los hermanos Scamander, o bien hacía esto como un intento desesperado de llamar la atención de Scorpius y ver si podía ponerle celoso. Llámalo intuición o que simplemente conocía a su prima demasiado bien, pero Roxanne presentía que era la segunda opción.

–No consigo entenderlo –murmuró Al a Scorpius una semana después de la noticia. Ellos estaban sentados en la casi vacía mesa de Ravenclaw, ambos mirando de forma furtiva a Rose, que desayunaba con Lorcan. Ella estaba sonriendo y reía, y realmente parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien con él–. Nunca le he visto prestarle atención en Pociones, nunca le había visto mostrar el más mínimo interés por él. ¡Ella ni siquiera le ha mencionado jamás! –a su lado, Scorpius asintió.

Elizabeth se sentó en el asiento libre al otro lado de Al y siguió sus miradas hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Rodando los ojos, se sirvió algo de beicon y tostadas antes de llamar la atención de Al.

–Dejad de espiar a Rose –dijo suavemente–. Tengo el presentimiento de que no le gustaría que los dos estuvieseis haciendo el papel de los hermanos mayores sobreprotectores. Ya tiene a Hugo y Fred haciéndolo –movió la cabeza hacia los dos chicos en la mesa de Gryffindor; los dos estaban mirando a Scamander con un intenso desagrado.

Al y Scorpius protestaron a la vez, consiguiendo que Lizzie volviese a rodar los ojos.

–¡Es mi prima! ¡Tengo derecho a saber cómo es su novio!

–¡Ella es mi mejor amiga! ¡Tengo derecho a preocuparme por ella y cubrir su espalda!

–Lo que vosotros digáis, chicos –contestó ella de forma airada–. Simplemente no interfiráis. Sabéis cómo es Rose cuando le molestáis –depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de Al y volvió a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Al y Scorpius tragaron saliva: recordaban demasiado bien su enfado cuando descubrió que ellos habían amenazado al chico que le gustaba en tercero. Al empezó a mover su pierna de forma inconsciente, mientras Scorpius deslizó los dedos sobre la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho. Tal vez Lizzie tuviera razón.

Rose y Lorcan se levantaron para irse y las miradas de los chicos volvieron a clavarse en ellos. Cuando Lorcan entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, ambos sintieron fastidio. El de Scorpius estaba acompañado por una fuerte necesidad de echar una maldición a los dedos de Scamander.

En Pociones parecía que las cosas se normalizaban. Rose seguía sentándose en la mesa que compartía con Scamander y sus amigos, pero ella ignoraba cualquier cosa que ellos hicieran y se mantuvo centrada en su trabajo. Scorpius se descubrió a sí mismo observándola muy a menudo, y estaba furioso por las acciones de ella. Si él y Al habían estado comportándose de esa manera, ella les habría mandado callar y les hubiese obligado a que hiciesen su trabajo. Ella simplemente decidió ignorar lo que su _novio_ –él pensó en eso con sarcasmo– y sus amigos hacían.

Una parte de él quería creer que tal vez eso significaba que a ella realmente no le importaba Lorcan Scamander, y una pequeña burbuja de esperanza nació en su pecho. Pero desapareció cuando ella miró a Scamander y sonrió, sorprendiéndole al acercarse a él y besar su mejilla. Slughorn, que pasaba por ahí, sonrió jovialmente al ver a su estudiante favorita feliz en una relación.

Scorpius gruñó.

···

Todo había ido genial en el Festival de Otoño que habían organizado Rose y Scorpius al principio del año. McGonagall había estado de acuerdo y había aprobado todo. Las Tres Escobas proveían la cerveza de mantequilla y los elfos domésticos se habían alegrado mucho por tener un poco más de trabajo. Prácticamente todos los clubes del colegio habían estado de acuerdo en organizar puestos con juegos, y después iba a haber un baile para los alumnos de tercer año en adelante. Según las indicaciones de los Premios Anuales, eso iba a ser un baile de disfraces, y todo el mundo debía llevar máscaras y atuendos a juego.

Roxanne se encontró con Lizzie mientras ésta última llegaba a la entrada de la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó.

–Quería hablar con Rose –contestó Lizzie escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

Roxanne suspiró.

–¿Sobre Scamander?

–¡Sí! –exclamó Lizzie, aliviada de que Roxanne parecía estar ahí para hablar de lo mismo.

Roxanne asintió y tocó a la estatua.

–No puedo evitar pensar qué motiva a Rose a hacer esto. Sé perfectamente que no ha superado lo de…

La estatua se apartó, revelando a Rose, haciendo que Roxanne dejase la frase a medias y dejando a Lizzie curiosa, porque no sabía por quién había tenido o tenía en ese momento sentimientos Rose. Creía tener una idea, pero no quería sacar conclusiones y avergonzarse a sí misma si luego estaba equivocada.

Rose se quedó quieta, con su túnica y el pelo recogido, sonriéndoles.

–¡Qué bonita sorpresa! ¡Pasad! –se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pequeño recibidor hacia el centro de la Sala Común, y Roxanne y Lizzie la siguieron, la última asegurándose de dejar que la estatua volviese a su sitio–. Me gustan vuestros disfraces –dijo por encima de su hombro, lo que hizo que ambas chicas se lo agradeciesen.

Una vez en la Sala Común, Rose se giró para mirarlas a la cara y sonrió.

–Tengo que hacerme el peinado, ponerme el vestido y maquillarme. Enseguida vuelvo –entró en su habitación y dejó a Elizabeth y Roxanne mirando a su alrededor de forma rara.

–¿Con quién vas a ir al festival? –preguntó Lizzie finalmente.

Roxanne se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

–Voy sola. Probablemente ni siquiera vaya al baile, sólo al festival. Ni siquiera iría a esto ni no fuera porque Rose prácticamente me lo suplicó. Trabajó tan duro en esto que me pregunté: ¿por qué no?

Los disfraces de ambas chicas eran vestidos sencillos con máscaras a juego. El vestido de Lizzie era pálido y dorado, con un diseño de hojas rojas y doradas en él. Su máscara era esencialmente la misma, y su cabello oscuro estaba trenzado y caía por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Roxanne llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro y su máscara era también roja pero con hojas de tono naranja claro sobre los bordes.

Rose salió de su habitación y contuvo el aliento.

–¿Qué pensáis? –preguntó de forma ansiosa.

Ambas chicas se giraron a mirarla y se quedaron sorprendidas.

El pelo de Rose caía en rizos suaves por su espalda y estaba sujeto por dos horquillas doradas, apartándoselo de la cara. Su maquillaje era sutil pero hacía que sus ojos azules resaltasen aún más.

Su vestido era verde oscuro y una cinta de hojas doradas caía desde su hombro derecho (si no tuviera esa cinta sería un vestido sin tirantes), y había líneas de hojas trazadas en dorado que caían por su falda, que flotaba ligeramente sobre el suelo. Abrazaba sus curvas en los sitios apropiados, y ambas chicas sintieron celos por un momento, aunque enseguida desaparecieron.

–¿Estoy bien? –preguntó a sus amigas sin estar segura–. Sólo me he probado el vestido una vez, y no estoy segura con el peinado, y mi maquillaje probablemente se estropee con la máscara y…

–Rose –la cortó Lizzie–, estás preciosa. Lorcan va a quedarse sin palabras. Y probablemente el resto de chicos del colegio –añadió.

Roxanne estudió el rostro radiante de su prima y no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente era a Lorcan a quien quería impresionar.

–En realidad queríamos preguntarse sobre eso –dijo Roxanne, y Rose se giró para mirarla–. Lorcan. Rose, ¿a qué ha venido eso, en nombre de Merlín? Me pillaste por sorpresa hasta a mí cuando empezasteis a salir.

Rose se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–Me sorprendió a mí cuando me pidió salir. Pero es buena persona, y muy listo, en realidad. Decidí ver cómo van las cosas. Hasta ahora no tengo quejas.

–¿Y qué pasa con…? –insistió Roxanne antes de que Rose le dirigiese una mirada de advertencia.

Lizzie miraba a las dos primas con interés.

–Venga, chicas –intentó persuadirlas–. Soltadlo. ¿Qué pasa con quién?

Rose y Roxanne se quedaron ahí durante un momento, teniendo una aparente conversación telepática. Lizzie no pudo evitar desear tener a alguien cercano a ella con quien no tuviese la necesidad de hablar para tener conversaciones.

–Scorpius –susurró finalmente Rose, sacando a Elizabeth de sus pensamientos–. Es Scorpius de quien está hablando Roxie. Sentí esta… cosa por él desde segundo año.

–¿Cosa? –dijo Roxanne intentando contener su risa–. Rosie, has estado completamente loca por el chico desde segundo año.

Rose le dio una sonrisa medio de corazón, reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de Roxanne.

–Vale, de acuerdo. Estuve enamorada de él. Pero lo he superado… creo.

Las tres chicas sonrieron. Rose respiró hondo y movió el cuello para deshacerse de la tensión. Jamás lo admitiría, pero sentía un miedo atroz a que esta noche se estropease y fuese por siempre recordada como la Premio Anual que organizó la peor fiesta de la historia.

–¿Nos vamos? –dijo señalando la puerta–. No sé qué haréis vosotras, pero yo he quedado con Lorcan fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Roxanne y Lizzie salieron de la estancia antes que Rose, dejando que ella se asegurase de que la estatua volvía al lugar donde debía estar.

–Yo he quedado con Al en la Torre de Ravenclaw –contestó Lizzie una vez que hubieron empezado a caminar.

Roxanne, que iba sola al festival, no dijo nada y las tres continuaron en silencio, sus tacones haciendo ruido al chocar contra el suelo.

Lizzie se separó de ellas cuando llegaron a un tapiz que Rose sabía era un atajo hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw, y Roxanne siguió a Rose hasta que llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Roxanne se quedó con la gente que estaba por ahí, esperando a que el Gran Comedor abriese, y Rose continuó sola su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Lorcan la estaba esperando fuera del retrato de la Señora Gorda, y dejó escapar un suave silbido cuando vio a su novia.

–Estás… impresionante –dijo en un tono de admiración, y Rose le otorgó una sonrisa pequeña y una reverencia juguetona al llegar frente a él.

–Tú también estás muy bien –contestó con una sonrisa mientras él se inclinaba para dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Él extendió su brazo para ella y, con una sonrisa, Rose pasó su brazo por el de él y empezaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.

–Bueno –dijo él mientras bajaban las escaleras–, ¿qué es exactamente lo que se ha planeado para este festival de máscaras?

Rose sonrió.

–Es una sorpresa, pero esperemos que sea muy divertida.

–¿Esperemos? –dijo él con incredulidad mientras se acercaban al Gran Comedor–. Venga, Rose. Tú has planeado esto. ¡Ten un poco de confianza en tus habilidades!

Se pararon unos metros antes de llegar a donde estaba la gente para ponerse las máscaras. El disfraz de Lorcan era parecido al de Rose, pero ligeramente más masculino.

Se unieron a un grupo de gente que estaban por ahí hablando y encontraron a Al y a Lizzie enseguida, incluso con sus máscaras puestas. Roxanne se unió a ellos un rato después, al igual que Lily y su cita –Rose tenía la ligera sospecha de que era el hermano pequeño de Lorcan, Lysander– y Hugo y su cita, una Gryffindor de cuarto año con la que Rose jamás había hablado.

–Todo lo que necesitamos ahora –dijo Al, mirando la estancia y las escaleras de forma impaciente– es a Scorpius.

–¿Qué pasa conmigo? –preguntó una voz detrás de Rose, y todo el mundo se giró.

Lorcan apartó su mano de la espalda de Rose y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Scorpius y Caroline hacían una muy bonita pareja, se admitió Rose a sí misma. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Roxanne y asintió a la sonrisa de su prima, que la animaba a llenarse de coraje, antes de volver a depositar su atención sobre su mejor amigo y su novia. Incluso en su cabeza la palabra sonaba maliciosa.

En realidad no había ningún color que no quedase bien con el pelo de Scorpius, decidió mientras le estudiaba. Él estaba mirando a la gente que les rodeaba y a sus amigos, así que ella pudo tomarse el tiempo que quisiera para mirarle a él. El verde oscuro que él escogió era casi idéntico al de ella, y resaltaba sus rasgos de forma bonita.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Caroline y casi se echó a reír ante la mirada ceñuda de la Slytherin. En vez de hacerlo, alzó una ceja y volvió su mirada a Scorpius de la forma menos sutil que pudo.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los grises.

Scorpius sintió que algo le tiraba del estómago mientras Rose le sonreía, sus ojos bailando de forma encantada detrás de su máscara verde y dorada. Él sonrió de vuelta y sintió la extraña necesidad de llevarla a algún lugar privado, sólo para apartarla de las miradas golosas de los demás.

Cuando ella miró a Lizzie y a Al, Scorpius se tomó su tiempo para mirarla a ella, sabiendo que Caroline le miraba a él y decidiendo que no le importaba. El vestido que Rose llevaba se ajustaba debajo de su pecho y después caía suavemente hasta el suelo, abrazando sus curvas en los lugares adecuados. Sus ojos siguieron moviéndose hasta que se encontraron con la mano izquierda de ella, los dedos de la cual estaban entrelazados con los de Scamander.

La mirada de Scorpius volvió a dirigirse hacia su rostro y después se atrevió a mirar a Scamander. El Gryffindor simplemente le miró durante un momento antes de inclinarse y dejando y suave beso en la sien de Rose a propósito. Lorcan sonrió al ver cómo la mandíbula de Malfoy se tensaba.

Rose sintió a Lorcan besarla y se giró para mirarle, sonriendo radiante y poniéndose de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

Elizabeth vio la pequeña y casi insignificante escena, fijándose en cada detalle, desde la tensa mandíbula de Scorpius a la sonrisita de Caroline cuando Rose besó a Lorcan. Se alegró cuando McGonagall llegó y anunció que podían entrar en el Gran Comedor. Al rodeó la cintura de su novia con su brazo y ambos anduvieron despacio, parando para ver las decoraciones y los efectos del gran trabajo que habían hecho sus amigos.

El techo estaba temporalmente encantado para reflejar el crepúsculo durante toda la noche. Las velas flotaban en lo alto, fuera del alcance de los estudiantes propensos a hacer bromas, y estaban hechizadas para que no pudieran ser convocadas. Varios puestos y casetas estaban situados por toda la sala, algunos con juegos, otros con aperitivos y otros prometiendo precisas predicciones de suerte y consejos. La música sonaba en algún lugar, nadie estaba seguro de dónde, y los elfos domésticos de desplazaban por los laterales del Gran Comedor, balanceando bandejas con cerveza de mantequilla.

–Es fantástico, cariño –dijo Lorcan a Rose, sonriéndole orgullosamente.

Ella se sonrojó y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso de agradecimiento. Incluso con tacones, Lorcan seguía siendo una cabeza más alto que ella.

Scorpius apareció detrás de ellos, no muy seguro de qué le molestó más: que Scamander diese todo el crédito de la fiesta a Rose o que ella se lo hubiese agradecido con un beso, admitiendo así lo que él había dicho.

Caroline de pronto se interesó por el puesto del Tarot y arrastró a Scorpius con ella para que les leyesen la fortuna. Lizzie y Al decidieron probar a jugar a un juego muggle de Arcade, y poco a poco todos fueron dispersándose.

Rose y Lorcan dieron una vuelta por la sala, aun cogiéndose de las manos. Lorcan miraba a su alrededor todos los puestos y juegos y estaba generalmente interesándose en todos ellos mientras Rose estudiaba las reacciones de los estudiantes con ansiedad. Tras unos minutos, finalmente se relajó.

–Parece que todos se lo están pasando bien –dijo con felicidad.

Lorcan apretó su mano.

–Ya te lo dije –dijo con una suave risa–. Todo el mundo se lo está pasando en grande, Rose. ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo nosotros también?

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Rose se aseguró de informar a todas las personas que estaban trabajando en los puestos que parasen, que habían hecho un trabajo maravilloso y que deberían estar orgullosos de sí mismos. Todos ellos sonrieron, agradeciendo a Rose que les permitiese participar.

Encontraron y perdieron a sus amigos durante la hora y media que la parte del festival duró. Todos ellos parecían estar pasando un gran momento, y Rose se sintió extremadamente orgullosa de sí misma y de Scorpius por haber dado con esa gran idea.

Encontró a su rubio mejor amigo bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla como si el festival estuviese perdiendo potencia. Al no ver a su desagradable novia, consideró que estaba a salvo si se acercaba y, tras haberle agradecido a un elfo doméstico la bebida que le ofreció, se acercó a él.

–Lo hemos hecho bastante bien –dijo cautelosamente, fijando sus ojos en Scorpius mientras él miraba a los estudiantes como ella lo había estado haciendo antes.

Él sonrió mientras se giraba para mirarla, haciendo que ella sonriese también.

–Sí, así es –contestó él, pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella y apretándola contra sí mismo brevemente.

Se quedaron así durante un momento, simplemente sondeando la habitación y a todo el mundo que sonreía y reía. El brazo de Scorpius se deslizó hacia abajo y acabó rodeando la cintura de ella, su mano derecha descansando sobre la cadera de la chica. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta durante un rato.

Rose fue la primera en percatarse, y no estaba muy segura de cómo apartarse de él sin que resultase extraño. Tampoco quería perder el sentimiento que causaba la mano de él sobre su cadera. Era cálida y confortante, y se sentía natural. La altura de él era perfecta para ella.

Rose mentalmente meneó su cabeza, recordándose que él era su mejor amigo y que ninguno de los dos estaba soltero. Tampoco importaría si no estuviesen atados a otra persona, pensó amargamente, nada podría pasar jamás entre ellos. Ellos eran _amigos_.

Scorpius escaneó la habitación otra vez, buscando a Caroline o Scamander. Él jamás se lo reconocería a Rose o a Al, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero le encantaba cómo se sentía cuando cogía a Rose de esa manera. Incluso si era algo tan simple como tener su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, era… bonito. Y, a pesar de que Caroline tenía un cuerpo impresionante y era buena entre las sábanas, con ella nada era nunca simple o bonito.

Rose vio a su novio cruzando la habitación, alzando la cabeza mientras la buscaba, y a regañadientes avanzó unos pasos, preparándose para llamar su atención.

–Rose –escuchó.

Se giró y se encontró de nuevo con la mirada de Scorpius. Sin ninguna razón en particular, un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas mientras él la miraba.

–¿Sí?

Él dudó durante un momento, no estando seguro de qué decir. Scamander les había visto y ya había cruzado la mitad del Gran Comedor. Caroline estaba andando por la sala y él sabía que ella estaría a su lado en menos de un minuto. A veces se preguntaba si le había puesto un radar para saber su localización precisa.

–Has hecho un gran trabajo –dijo finalmente.

Ella le sonrió y avanzó unos pasos para darle un rápido abrazo.

–Tú también, Scorp.

Volvieron a apartarse.

–Estás muy guapa –añadió cuando ella empezaba a alejarse de él.

Rose se volvió a detener y se giró para mirarle, costándole creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Realmente guapa –dijo con suavidad.

Él no pudo evitar notar cómo ella parecía haber resplandecido cuando él dijo eso.

Impulsivamente, ella le alcanzó y besó su mejilla, sonriéndole radiantemente antes de girarse y andar hacia Lorcan. A pesar de que Lorcan también le había dicho que estaba impresionante, el comentario de Scorpius dejó su corazón palpitando y su estómago lleno de mariposas.

Él jamás le había dicho que estaba guapa antes y eso se grabó en su memoria como un carrete repitiéndose.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera pensar en lo que acababa de pasar entre él y Rose, Caroline estaba a su lado y McGonagall estaba reclamando la atención de todo el mundo en la parte delantera del Gran Comedor.

–Es hora del baile –anunció, moviendo su mano para hacer que las mesas y los puestos se dirigiesen a la pared más lejana.

La música que había estado sonando a lo lejos lentamente empezó a escucharse con más fuerza, y gradualmente, algunas parejas valientes se dirigieron al centro de la sala.

Caroline agarró su mano y los dos caminaron hasta el centro también.

Scorpius podía ver a Al siendo concienzudamente llevado a la pista de baile por Elizabeth, y Roxanne estaba bailando con Jonathon Thomas. No había señal alguna de Rose o Scamander.

El baile estaba organizado para que durase hasta las dos de la mañana, pero Scorpius tenía el presentimiento de que muchos estudiantes se escaquearían para pasar un buen rato solos alrededor de medianoche. Realmente esperaba que McGonagall no hiciese que los Premios Anuales tuviesen que patrullar los pasillos esa noche; aun sí tenían que ayudar a limpiarlo todo después de que todos se fueran.

···

Rose y Lorcan salieron al patio que había fuera del Gran Comedor, mirando las estrellas y hablando de vez en cuando. Cuando algunas notas de música los alcanzaban, ellos bailaban despacio en círculos, aun hablando y riendo.

–¡Señorita Weasley!

Rose se giró entre los brazos de Lorcan al escuchar a la profesora McGonagall llamarla. Hizo un gesto a la Premio Anual para que se uniese a ella, y apresuró a los dos estudiantes para que volviesen a entrar al Gran Comedor. Una vez que los dos estaban ya dentro, McGonagall volvió a reclamar la atención de todos los estudiantes allí reunidos.

–En este momento me gustaría que dirigiesen su atención a los dos estudiantes responsables de la fiesta de esta noche. Sus Premios Anuales, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Ellos compartirán un baile ahora.

La boca de Rose se abrió de repente; McGonagall no les había mencionado nada sobre el baile. No era que le importase, pero no estaba segura de cómo se iba a sentir exponiendo a la entera escuela la poca gracia que tenía cuando bailaba. Scorpius ya estaba al tanto de ese detalle.

Scorpius abandonó a Caroline y anduvo hacia donde estaba ella con Scamander. Hizo una reverencia exagerada, ofreciendo su mano. Rose rió, hizo una reverencia también y él la dirigió al centro de la pista de baile, ambos conscientes de las miradas de todo el mundo, que estaban sobre ellos, y de los susurros que empezaban a circular por la sala.

La música empezó a sonar y Scorpius depositó su mano derecha en la cadera de Rose, acercándola a él. Sus cuerpos se rozaron, enviando hormigueos a los cuerpos de ambos y haciendo que Rose se sonrojase de nuevo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para que eso no ocurriese.

Empezaron a dar lentas vueltas alrededor de la sala, Rose concentrándose en no pisar uno de los pies de él y Scorpius fijándose en la forma en que Rose se mordía el labio cuando estaba concentrada.

Poco a poco, otras parejas empezaron a moverse por la pista, bailando a su alrededor, y ellos finalmente sintieron que nadie les miraba. Súbitamente, Scorpius se acercó más a ella, de forma que sus cuerpos se tocaban casi al completo. Eso hizo que su cabeza diese vueltas; estaba tan cerca de ella y la tocaba de esa forma que no pudo evitar pensar qué estaba pasando y de dónde venía eso.

···

Caroline y Lorcan miraban desde uno de los rincones de la sala, Nott resoplando y Scamander observando con casi interés.

–No parece que estés haciendo tu trabajo –siseó Caroline, sin siquiera mirarle y hablando casi por la comisura de sus labios–. Se suponía que debías hacer que se enamorase de ti para que se mantuviese alejada de Scorpius.

–Apenas ha pasado un mes –respondió Lorcan con calma, sin mirar a Caroline.

En vez de mirarla, centró su mirada en la pareja que daba vueltas en el centro de la pista. Eran una pareja hermosa, aquel que no lo viera estaba ciego. Incluso con sus máscaras escondiendo la mayor parte de sus rasgos faciales, ellos aún eran la fotografía perfecta.

–No puedes esperar que ella se desenamore de él y se enamore de mí tan rápidamente.

–Te he pagado una cantidad decente –contestó de vuelta–. Prometiste resultados. Y en vez de eso… ¡mírales!

Él ya les estaba mirando, y no pudo resistirse a restregárselo un poco en la cara a Caroline.

–No sé si puedo hacer algo por ayudarte. Incluso si pudiese conseguir que Rose se enamorase de mí, mira a tu novio. Él jamás te ha mirado a ti de esa manera. ¿O sí?

Lorcan pudo ver que había dado en el clavo por la forma en que los hombros de ella se tensaron. Río suavemente.

–Quieres que haga que ella se desenamore de él, pero no contaste con el hecho de que él se está enamorando de ella. Probablemente, siempre lo ha estado y nunca se dio cuenta de ello. Él jamás te mirará a ti de esa forma, ni siquiera aunque ella estuviese muerta. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo; Scorpius Malfoy se está enamorando de Rose Weasley y ella ya lleva enamorada de él varios años. Ni todo el dinero del mundo va a hacer que ella me elija a mí en vez de a él.

Los ojos de Caroline se encendieron.

–¡Eso es lo que debes hacer! ¡Que ella elija!

El ceño de él se frunció.

–Haz que ella elija entre tú y él –explicó Caroline con un tono impaciente en su voz–. Obviamente le gustas, y te elegiría a ti, especialmente ahora que sabe que Scorpius está fuera de su alcance –su voz se tornó petulante–. Así que haz que elija.

Lorcan rió suavemente y Caroline frunció el ceño.

–Eres ridícula –dijo él–, y completamente ingenua si piensas que Rose Weasley me elegiría a mí en vez de al que ha sido su mejor amigo durante seis años. Más bien me dejará plantado, y entonces… ¿cómo acabarías tú?

Caroline se volvió para mirarle, ya sin importarle si los demás les miraban a ellos.

–Haz que te elija a ti. Haz que te elija a ti y te daré lo que sea que quieras.

Lorcan se tomó su tiempo para mirarla de arriba abajo, sus ojos al final descansando en los de ella, orbes negras brillando a través de su máscara blanca.

–¿Lo que sea? –dijo, sin molestarse en disfrazar la insinuación en su voz.

Ella se acercó más a él con atrevimiento.

–Lo que sea.

Ambos volvieron su atención a sus respectivas parejas, viendo cómo disminuían el ritmo de su baile mientras la canción iba acabando.

···

Las otras parejas poco a poco abandonaron la pista de baile, pero Rose y Scorpius siguieron donde estaban, simplemente mirándose. Sus cuerpos continuaban rozándose ligeramente y ninguno de ellos sintió necesidad alguna de apartarse.

–¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señorita Weasley!

Sorprendidos, ambos se giraron para mirar a una profesora McGonagall que se aproximaba a velocidades pasmosas. Casi todo el mundo había abandonado el Gran Comedor mientras ellos habían estado perdidos en su propio y pequeño universo, y Rose tenía el mal presentimiento de que era hora de limpiar.

–Si son tan amables, desháganse de la comida y bebidas que se derramaron y limpien lo que puedan –dijo cansadamente–. No espero que esté reluciendo cuando se vayan, sé que es ridículo. Simplemente hagan lo que puedan durante los siguientes treinta minutos –y con eso, se fue.

Ellos se miraron otra vez y se encogieron de hombros casi simultáneamente, como diciendo "¿qué podemos hacer?".

–Voy a darle las buenas noches a Lorcan –dijo ella suavemente.

Scorpius asintió y se dio cuenta de que él probablemente debería ir a darle las buenas noches a su propia novia.

Salvo que él realmente, realmente no quería abandonar a Rose.

A pesar de eso, él no pareció tener otra opción cuando ella se dio la vuelta y abandonó el Gran Comedor, quitándose la máscara mientras se marchaba. La dejó en la mesa que había cerca de la puerta y siguió su camino. Scorpius suspiró y, al no ver a Caroline por ningún lado, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar a limpiar.

Lorcan estaba apoyado contra la pared opuesta a las puertas y sonrió cuando vio que ella salía.

–¿Deberes de limpieza? –adivinó él, y ella asintió–. Te dejaré que lo hagas, entonces –se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre sus labios antes de apartarse sonriendo–. Has hecho un buen trabajo esta noche, y realmente disfruté de todo.

Rose se ruborizó con placer y se despidió de él con la mano mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Una lechuza sobrevoló por encima de ella, volando hacia Scorpius y posándose sobre su hombro. Rose sacó su varita de un bolsillo encantado de su vestido y empezó a hacer desaparecer objetos mientras miraba a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo.

Él echó un vistazo a la carta y su cara empalideció drásticamente. Antes de que ella hubiese podido acercarse a él, Scorpius echó a correr hacia fuera del Gran Comedor. Rose miró a McGonagall desesperada, y la vieja profesora asintió con comprensión. Sujetándose el bajo del vestido, Rose corrió tras él.

Le encontró sentado contra la pared del pasillo del aula de Encantamientos, el pergamino en su mano y sus ojos sospechosamente acuosos.

–¿Scorpius? –preguntó vacilantemente.

Él no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella se hubo sentado al lado de él.

–¿Está todo bien?

Por toda respuesta, él le entregó la carta para que la leyese. Era la letra de su madre y la inquietud se instaló en el estómago de Rose. Empezó a leer.

Con cada palabra podía sentir cómo iba empalideciendo y palabras sueltas saltaban hacia ella… _colapsó… San Mungo… gravemente enfermo… tal vez un año…_

Rose no pudo terminar de leer la última frase. Había claras marcas en varios puntos de la carta, como si Astoria Malfoy hubiese estado llorando mientras la escribía. Rose no podía culparla; era lo único que podía hacer para evitar echarse a llorar ella también. Sabía que eso era la última cosa que Scorpius necesitaba en ese momento.

–¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? –Rose ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

–Demasiado estrés –respondió él a sus preguntas incompletas–. Todos estos años siendo rehuido por la sociedad, sin tener realmente a muchas personas a las que llamar amigos o tener a alguien con quien verdaderamente pueda hablar que no sea la familia. Él sigue siendo tratado como basura, no importa el bien que haya hecho en los últimos veinticinco años –Scorpius la miró–. Sé que cometió errores cuando era joven, pero nadie merece esto.

Él volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pared opuesta a ellos. Gentilmente, Rose cogió su mano.

–¿Los doctores… están seguros? –preguntó en voz baja.

–Aparentemente no hay duda alguna –contestó desdeñosamente, lanzando una oscura mirada a la carta.

Él exhaló y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió brillaban por las lágrimas.

–Mi padre se está muriendo –dijo ahogadamente.

Antes de que Rose pudiese reaccionar, él se había echado a llorar. Sin pensarlo o dudarlo por un solo segundo, ella le envolvió entre sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

–Va a estar bien –susurró, depositando un beso en su cabeza.

Los brazos de Scorpius se enroscaron en la cintura de ella mientras seguía llorando contra el pecho de su amiga.

–Estoy aquí, va a estar bien.

Su agarre en él se apretó más mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Lentamente, Scorpius dejó de llorar y se relajó, su respiración volviéndose más profunda y pausada.

Lenta y gentilmente, Rose se desplazó ligeramente para que él pudiese apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. Ella continuó acariciando su cara y pasando sus dedos por el pelo de él, deleitándose en la oportunidad de poder tocarle pero odiando las circunstancias.

–Va a estar bien –murmuró una última vez, a pesar de saber que él no podía escucharla.

Con un brazo sirviendo de apoyo para la cabeza de él y el otro alrededor de su pecho, Rose echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared de piedra y dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Las cosas empiezan a ponerse algo tensas entre Rose y Scorpius, y ya ha quedado completamente claro que Caroline no es la santita que se hace ver delante de su novio. _

_Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado, y si dejaseis un review me haríais la persona más feliz del mundo. Y a la autora también, porque sigue la historia y entiende algo de español, así que suele leer los comentarios que dejáis._

_Eso es todo por hoy._

_Besos y nos leemos pronto._


End file.
